


Wait For Me

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, Eventual babies, Eventual marriage, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Force Bond, Force Dyad (Star Wars), HEA guarenteed!, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Loss of Virginity, No one's every really gone, Smut, Soft boi Ben, They are so in love, Wait For Me, World Between Worlds, brief mention of pregnancy, hadestown - Freeform, pregnancy mentions, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey travels to the World between Worlds to bring back her soul mate, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 382
Kudos: 562





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fix it fic. Reylo is canon. Ben lives!

* * *

When Rey died she felt regret for the life she’d never get to lead. She felt remorse for the belonging she never received. The belonging with  _ him.  _

Now, she would be one with the Force and maybe then she would meet with Ben once again in the life after. She still felt a glimmer of his Force signature. 

Rey’s heart clenched at the reminder of his body being thrown down the chasm. He couldn’t have survived that fall. At least she had comfort in the knowledge that they would be together again soon. 

The light was blinding her as she walked towards it. She was no longer in pain. Curiously enough, it felt like someone was wrapping her up in an embrace. She felt loved. She felt a solid beat of a heart against her chest. 

Then, a palm on her abdomen and warmth started to spread into her cold limbs. Her hand covered a large palm that spanned her waist. Rey’s eyes fluttered open and the bright beacon of light that was shining down on her was  _ Ben.  _

She looked at him with confusion. He was  _ alive.  _ And somehow, he’d brought her back. 

_ Force healing. He gave me his life Force.  _

“Ben,” Rey whispered as a smile spread across her face. 

Ben gazed at her like he was looking down at the very purpose of his life. The amount of love that surged through their bond was overwhelming. 

“Rey,” he uttered.

“You came back for me.”

“Always. I always will, sweetheart,” he answered with conviction.

Rey felt his hand on the back of her neck, stroking her skin as he gave her a little smile. Rey clutched his cheek, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. 

She surged forward, bringing her lips to Ben’s. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Her eyelashes fluttered as she clutched him tighter. Needing more of him. He was everything. 

And  _ oh _ how she loathed to pull away, yet she needed to fill her lungs with the breathe he’d given her. 

Ben’s eyes were half lidded and he looked exhausted. Then he let out a chuckle and his face lit up with a broad smile. Rey had never seen him smile before. She would cherish this moment. His beautiful smile made her incandescently happy. 

Then he frowned and Rey only just caught the back of his neck as he fell to the ground. His eyes were closed and he looked solemn. 

_ No. No, this isn’t how her story would end. She needed him.  _

Rey held his hand and leaned over him with tears in her eyes. Then he started to fade away, becoming one with the Force. 

She collapsed forward, fisting the loose tunic he’d been wearing just a moment prior as tears spilled down her cheeks. 

_ No, we are a dyad. We live together or die together.  _

*** 

Rey pulled the black sweater over her head as she carried herself towards Luke’s old X-Wing. There was one last thing she needed to do. When she arrived at the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss, she landed the X-Wing and walked out into the celebrating crowd in a daze. 

Finn and Poe saw her and rushed forward, pulling her in for a hug. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she grieved for the man she lost. The one that was left behind. If they noticed the shirt she was wearing, none of them made a thought to mention it. For that, Rey was grateful. She didn’t think she could talk about Ben and his sacrifice without breaking down. The first chance that she was able to, she excused herself and made her way towards the Falcon. 

She walked inside and felt her heart break again. Everything in the ship reminded her of  _ Ben.  _ The ship had belonged to his father, afterall. Rey made her way towards the back and laid down on the bunk, curling up on her side as she let the tears fall. 

So consumed was Rey with her broken heart that she didn’t notice someone had entered the ship. Suddenly, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. When she rolled over Rey saw the kind face of Rose Tico. 

“Rey,” Rose started. “What happened?”

Rey wiped the tears from her cheeks and averted her gaze. 

“I don’t even know how to begin,” Rey admitted. “Nobody would believe me.” 

“You can tell me anything, Rey.” 

Rey took a deep breath and looked into the kind eyes of Rose. 

“He came back for me. He wouldn’t let me face Palpatine on my own.” 

“Kylo Ren?” Rose questioned. 

“Ben Solo,” Rey snapped. She swore and then apologized. “He redeemed himself and he came to me. I… I died Rose. I died after I killed Palpatine. And he… he brought me back to life.” 

Rose’s eyes widened, “How?” 

“He gave me his life Force. He healed me. He brought me back from death. I was so happy Rose, I’d seen that future… him and me.” 

Rey played with the cuffs of Ben’s shirt, folding her hands in her lap as she continued. 

“I kissed him and for a moment I thought I’d gotten everything I wanted. He understood me in a way that nobody else ever could.” 

Rose reached forward and brushed a lock of hair behind Rey’s ear. 

“So what’s gotten you so upset? Don’t tell me he pulled some dumbass Skywalker trait and exiled himself. If I have to, I’ll go get him and drag him back to you.” 

Rey laughed through her tears, not realizing it was even possible for her to smile when she felt like her soul had been ripped in half. 

“Rose, he… he died. He died because he brought me back to life.” 

Her friend wrapped her up in a hug, rocking her back and forth. No words needed to be said, this was what Rey needed. The comfort of a friend. 

“I didn’t even get to tell him I love him,” Rey mourned. 

“I think he knew,” Rose said. “And he must have really loved you, Rey.” 

Rey nodded and thought about the last moment she saw Ben before he fell. She thought of his bright, toothy smile. A familiar flutter in the Force seemed to wrap itself around her heart and Rey let out a gasp. 

“What is it?” Rose questioned. “Are you alright?” 

Rey closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. She pulled at the strings of the bond that had kept her tethered to Ben Solo. There was something there— although it was very faint. 

“He’s… he’s alive.” 

Rey stood up and rushed towards the drawer that held the ancient Jedi texts. There had to be something in them. She’d scoured through them for an entire year. She flipped through the pages until she landed on one of Exegol and then… 

“The world between worlds,” Rey whispered. 

“The, what?” Rose asked, peering down at the text. 

“It’s a spiritual realm in the Force. It bends the pathways of space and time. He’s there, Rose. If I go to him, I can bring him back.” 

Rose was silent as she clutched Rey’s cheeks in the palms of her hands. 

“You have to save what you love, Rey.” 

Rey threw her arms around the smaller woman and cried again, though this time it was tears of joy. He was out there… somewhere in the universe and Rey was going to find him. 

_ Wait for me,  _ she pushed across their bond.  _ I’m coming.  _

***

When Ben woke up, everything was dark. He was no longer on Exegol. One thing he was sure of— he was no longer in pain. 

He died. He died saving Rey. A part of him mourned the loss of a future together. Yet, he knew what the consequences were when he saw Rey’s lifeless body. He knew the only way for Rey to live was to give her the remainder of his life Force. He didn’t want to live in a galaxy without  _ her.  _ And the galaxy needed Rey much more than it needed him. 

Ben pushed himself up on shaky legs and glanced at the darkness surrounding him. He knew that he wasn’t a Force ghost, he marveled as he looked down at his solid body. But… where was he? 

Stars lined the endless black abyss and the pathway seemed to go on endlessly. He stopped in his tracks and peered around. His eye caught a beacon of light. Ben walked towards it with a steady pace before he started to jog. His heart was hammering in his chest. He didn’t want to be alone anymore… he didn’t want to be left in the dark. 

As he came closer to the light, he realized it was a glowing golden orb. He reached out and touched the sphere and gasped. 

_ Wait for me. I’m coming.  _

It was Rey. Somehow, she knew he wasn’t dead. Ben felt tears well up in his eyes. Wherever he was, Rey was finding a way back to him. Just as he did to her. 

He longed to have Rey in his arms again. To feel her lips pressed up against his own once more. They had been ripped apart before they even had a chance to be together. 

Nothing would keep them apart. Not time, not space, not even death. They were a dyad in the Force. 

_ Live together. Die together,  _ Ben thought. 

Suddenly, he was filled with purpose. He needed to find a way to reach out to her— to break through whatever was blocking their bond from fully manifesting. He would do whatever it takes to get back to her. 

To get back to Rey. 

***

Rey boarded the Falcon and set the coordinates to Tatooine. As she rummaged through the hidden drawers in one of the bunks, she found a satchel that was tucked away. Inside was a tooka doll and a kyber crystal. 

Rey held the crystal to her heart and closed her eyes. The Force surrounded her, licking at her skin. It chanted  _ his  _ name.  _ Ben. Ben. Ben.  _ This crystal was the one he used for his saber as a padawan. Before he used a cracked crystal to form his unstable crossguard saber. 

As the Falcon was set to auto pilot, Rey meditated with the Force using the crystal and her staff from Jakku to construct her very own lightsaber. When she was finished, she ignited the saber and smiled at the golden hue of the blade. 

_ The kyber crystal is the heart of the saber,  _ Rey thought.  _ And I carry you in my heart.  _

When she landed on Tatooine, she grabbed the Skywalker legacy saber and Leia’s saber. She carried them with her out onto the sand. 

Rey wrapped them up in a blanket and buried them in the sand. Where she was going, she wouldn’t need them. She had to say goodbye to the past if she wanted to procure her future with Ben. 

She stood and walked off to the horizon, staring at the binary sunset. An older woman approached her, asking for her name. 

“Rey,” she answered. 

“What’s your full name?” 

Rey stared off into the distance, seeing a vague transparent image of Luke and Leia. She thought about the man that had given her life. The one that loved her so selflessly that he willingly gave his own life just so she could carry on. 

“Solo,” Rey said. “I’m Rey Solo.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art is by my amazing friend Carina. Thank you!

* * *

“Where are you,” the familiar voice of Ben whispered in Rey’s mind. 

She turned on the cot, meeting the warm brown eyes of the man she loved. Rey quickly sat up, reaching out to him and touching his shoulder where he laid on his side. He was solid beneath her fingers. 

“You’re really here?” Rey smiled with teary eyes. 

“No, darling. I’m sorry, it’s the bond.” 

Rey let out a whine of indignation. It was cruel… to have lost him when she’d only just gotten him. The bond allowed them to be together even when Ben was hidden from her. But this is not what she wanted. Rey wanted  _ all  _ of Ben. 

“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” Ben said, brushing away her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her cheeks. “Where are you?” he questioned again. 

“On Tatooine.” 

Ben grimaced, “Don’t tell me you are sleeping in Uncle Luke’s childhood home.”

Rey snorted and burrowed against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart against her ear. It calmed all her nerves— knowing that wherever he was, he was  _ alive.  _

“No, I’m sleeping on the Falcon."

Rey felt a sharp jolt of pain across their bond— coming from Ben. 

“What’s wrong?” Rey questioned, clutching his cheeks as she gazed into his eyes. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just… I always wanted to be a pilot like my father. I was always a passenger of the Falcon. I never got the chance to pilot it. I suppose I wasn’t worthy.” 

“That’s not true,” Rey insisted. “When I find you, I’ll make sure you are the one to pilot the Falcon out of… wherever you are.” 

“It’s dark here,” Ben remarked. “It’s an endless abyss. I don’t know where I’m going or what I’ll find here. I want nothing more than to find my way back to you. I just don’t know how. I need guidance but there isn’t anyone here to help me.” 

_ An endless abyss.  _

Rey had felt like that once before. On Ahch-To when the mirror cave called to her. She remembered the aching feeling of being alone. And the moment after— when the man laying beside her uttered those three small words. 

_ “You’re not alone.”  _

_ “Neither are you.”  _

That was the first time they touched through their bond. Their connection had only grown since then. As Ben had mentioned, they were a dyad in the Force. Something that was extremely rare and unique. Two that are one. 

“I’m going to find you,” Rey promised. 

Ben smiled that little half smirk he did when he’d brought her back to life on Exegol. Rey hitched her leg over his hip and leaned into him, pressing her lips against Ben’s. 

His arms were warm as he wrapped them around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Rey kissed him like her life depended on it. If there was a way, she would pull him from wherever he was into her world. 

_ Transfer of matter.  _ A drop of rain water. A necklace snatched from her neck. A lightsaber handed over in secret. It was possible, she just needed to find the way. 

The connection started to fade and Rey grasped onto Ben’s arms, needing to keep him with her. His eyes were sad before the bond snapped closed, leaving her alone on the cot in his father’s ship. 

***

Ben hoped he would learn how to control the bond. Every time it closed them off to each other, it would send an aching pain through his heart. He knew it was hard for Rey as well considering the way they were ripped apart from one another. 

It was a cruel twist of fate. The Force had always worked to bring them together and in the moment that they finally came together— that beautiful moment when Rey kissed him, they were torn apart… 

_ Like the ground of Star Killer Base.  _

_ Like the Skywalker saber.  _

This was just another trial. It was one more hurdle they’d have to jump before they earned their happiness. All that Ben knew right now was that he needed to  _ rise.  _

He was laying on his side in the stark darkness. Ben rolled over and pushed himself up to standing. He always hated being alone. His parents were busy with their own agendas and Uncle Luke had only ever been his master… a master that tried to murder him. Even his grandfather had never really been there for him. All the times Ben thought the voice encouraging him was Vader, it had actually been Palpatine. 

He had nobody for so long… until Rey came into his life like the bright light she was. She understood him, she knew his loneliness. Her parents may have loved her in their own way but they were no better than his own. They sold her into slavery to  _ save  _ her. Both of their parents had failed them. Now Ben needed to get back to Rey so he could make good on his promise of her not being alone. 

He trudged through until he noticed a floating orb. Ben walked over to it and gasped when he noticed it was a portal. He took a step through and landed hard on his knees. Ben stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He recognized this place, it was his childhood bedroom on Chandrila. 

Across the room, Ben noticed a nanny droid tending to a toddler on the bed. Ben crept over to the side, trying his best to avoid being seen, just as the droid turned around and— 

—stared right through him. 

The droid walked over towards the bedroom door and pressed the release for the blast doors. On the other side, Leia Organa stood with a data pad in her hand. 

“I have some senatorial meetings to attend to and won’t be back until late. I trust you’ll have Ben in bed early?” she spoke to the droid. 

Ben Solo bit the inside of his cheek as he watched a memory play out in real time. There he was— his younger self— laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling with sad eyes. He remembered how much it hurt for his mother to leave him alone. 

_ It hurts,  _ his thoughts screamed.  _ It hurts. Why is this place showing me this? _

“I need to leave,” Ben remarked. 

He peered around the room until he found the familiar orb. Ben briskly walked towards it and threw himself through the portal. This time he landed back in the shadow world and in a sense… he felt relief. 

***

Rey walked the dusty streets of Mos Eisley. She needed to grab a quick bite to eat before setting off. In her satchel, she carried the ancient Jedi texts. Perhaps somewhere in those volumes she would find the answers she needed. 

The Cantina was practically empty. It was nothing like the hustle and bustle of Maz’s on Takodana. A droid was working the bar as Rey took a seat. She ordered a land meal of soup on rolls. Her stomach couldn’t take much due to the grief she’d been put through. Every meal tasted like ash in her mouth. 

She pulled the first text and laid it out on the bartop, carefully reading through the passages. C3PO had helped her to translate many of the pages. Now, she had to rely on her own abilities. When she finished with her meal, she packed up the books and set off to where the Falcon was parked. 

Rey didn’t know where to go— she needed to find answers. Perhaps there was someone else who could help her decipher the texts or know where she could find Ben. She went to the bunk and placed her satchel down along with her newly crafter lightsaber. She ran her fingers along the hilt that was once her staff, smiling as she thought about the crystal nestled inside that used to belong to Ben. 

She reached for his sweater and pulled it over her head. It was warm and smelled like him. Rey curled up in the bunk and brought the sleeve to her nose taking a deep breath in. 

A feeling came over her making every nerve in her body tingle with uncertainty. Then she was thrown into a Force vision. 

_ There was a woman with a double ended saber staff. Each of the blades glowing with golden hues. Beside her stood a man in a mask. The names of the figures manifested in her mind.  _

_ Revan and Bastila. A dyad in the Force.  _

_ The vision changed and Rey found herself watching a group of Force users. They weren’t Jedi or Sith… they were something in between.  _

_ Rey gasped as the vision continued, fastforwarding through space and time. It stopped on a young man walking. Everything that surrounded the man was a vast darkness. His name was Ezra Bridger. Rey watched as Ezra gazed into a portal. In that portal was a memory of a different time— Darth Vader fighting with his former apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. Ezra reached into the portal and grabbed Ahsoka, pulling her away just before Vader attempted his killing blow.  _

_ The World Between Worlds.  _

_ The vision warped and Rey was transferred to another moment. She was now on the planet of Atollon. Before her stood Bendu, a Force sensitive species.  _

_ “Rey,” he called out. “You know what must be done.” _

_ She felt tears well up in her eyes.  _

_ “I don’t know how to get there… to the World Between Worlds. I need help.”  _

_ Bendu stared at her with a solemn look on his face, “Young Rey, I represent the center of the Force. Both light and the dark. Go to the spiritual realm you’ll need to use both sides of the Force.” He paused as he took in her sad expression. “Rey from nowhere, is it? You have everything you need. All you have to do is look inside and you’ll find the way.”  _

Rey gasped as she was pulled out of the vision. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as tears leaked down her cheeks. That’s when she felt the bond open and the gentle embrace of Ben. 

His arms wrapped around her body as he kissed away her tears. 

“Darling,” Ben whispered. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“Ben.” 

Rey turned into his embrace and cupped his face, stroking her fingers down his cheeks. He smirked as he looked at the sweater Rey was wearing.  _ His  _ sweater. 

Ben’s own clothing were dark muted grays. Rey couldn’t help but to think of how attractive he looked. She brushed her fingertips along his face again before leaning into him, pressing her lips to his. 

She needed to taste him… to know that he was alive. Rey smoothed her hands down his neck to his chest, placing her palm over his rapidly beating heart. Only when she’d gotten her fill did she break away from the kiss. 

Rey smiled at him, feeling his hand cover hers over his heart. 

“Ben, I had a vision. I think I know where you are,” Rey said. 

“What did you see?” Ben questioned, his gaze soft as he stared into her eyes. 

“Many things. Little snippets throughout time. I saw another dyad… Revan and Bastila. They were like us, Ben. I saw an order of gray Force users. Then, I saw the World Between Worlds. That’s where you are, isn’t it?” 

Ben nodded, “I had my suspicions after I entered a portal that took me back to a memory of my past.” 

Rey’s hands tightened in the fabric of Ben’s tunic. He felt like he was physically here by her side. But Rey knew it was only the bond. 

“I’m going to find you. I will find a way to bring you home,” Rey promised. 

Ben’s lips turned up in a hint of a smile. 

“If anybody can do it, I know it will be you,” Ben replied. “I’m going to keep looking through the portals to see if I can learn anything. I want to find my way back to you more than anything.” 

“Wait for me, Ben. I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori.
> 
> Also want to thank my friend Rachel that really helped me with this chapter! Thank you sweetkyloren!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lore heavy but I hope you enjoy it. We are getting closer to the actual reunion. The story won't end right after they reunite.

* * *

For the first time in a while Rey felt like she had a purpose. She needed to find Ezra Bridger. He could show her the way to enter the World between Worlds. The question now was how to find him. Rey had gotten the map to Skywalker when he marooned himself on the most isolated planet in the Galaxy. But how was she to find someone that she knew practically nothing about. 

She set the coordinates in the Falcon for Lothal. Rey didn’t know why that planet seemed to call to her but she put her trust in the Force. 

Rey took one last look at the dunes of Tatooine and bid the lonely desert planet goodbye. When all of this was over and she had Ben in her arms— they would settle down on a lush green planet. Anywhere that wasn’t a reminder of her past. 

_ Let the past die. Kill it if you have to.  _

The Falcon rose up from the dusty surface and the tightness in chest started to dissipate. She’d felt like she was suffocating, but the familiar sight of the stars brought her back to herself. Rey was going to find Ben. There was no other way. 

Lothal was a mountainous planet with prairies and marshes. Rey breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t just a planet covered in sand. She’d had enough of the desert for a lifetime. Rey landed the Falcon and packed the Jedi texts in her satchel. She wore Ben’s sweater over her tunic. It still smelled of him. 

As she slung the satchel over her shoulder, Rey reached over and grabbed her lightsaber. She attached it to her belt before walking towards the ramp. Rey passed by the fresher and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hand immediately went to the three buns that lined the back of her head. Rey frowned at the  _ girl _ she saw staring back at her. She was no longer Rey of Jakku. She certainly wasn’t the  _ last  _ Jedi, and like hells was she ever going to think of herself as a Palpatine. 

The woman on Tatooine had asked for her name and Rey had replied with _Rey Solo._ In a rush, she started to pull the ties from her hair letting the long tresses frame her face. She smiled at the woman in the mirror. A woman filled with purpose. 

***

_ Whooo.  _

Ben’s eyes fluttered open. He’d fallen asleep on the hard floor of this shadow world. But that sound… it was like a hooting from an owl. 

_ Whooo.  _

Where was it coming from? He rolled to his knees and pushed himself up to standing. His body ached from laying on the ground and it seemed as if Ben was always having to make himself rise. There was never anybody there to help him… to lend a hand. 

_ Nobody but Rey. She was coming for him and yet she wasn’t here in this moment. He could only rely on himself to rise.  _

He looked around in the spiritual realm— the World between Worlds, searching for the source of the sound. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flutter of wings. 

Ben chased after the winged creature. It flew to a portal and stopped, turning its head to gaze at him with knowing eyes. As he suspected, it was an owl with a white breast and green feathers. 

“Who are you?” Ben questioned, not expecting to get an answer from the animal. 

The owl cocked its head as if to study him and then tapped her beak against the edge of the portal. 

“I see, you’re trying to show me something,” Ben replied. 

He walked towards the portal and gazed through. On the other side was a young Togruta woman. As he stared into her blue eyes something clicked into place in his mind. 

The woman on the other side of the portal was Ahsoka Tano, his grandfather’s apprentice. As he was distracted by the way she sparred with twin white lightsabers, he didn’t notice the owl diving down to land on his shoulder. 

As soon as the sharp talons grazed his tunic, Ben was thrown into a vision. 

_ Morai was the name of the owl. She belonged with the Daughter of Mortis. Ben remembered back in the early days of his training when he learned about Mortis. The Daughter, The Son, and the Father. The Son represented rage and destruction, the Daughter— peace. And the Father represented the balance between them.  _

_ The vision showed Morai being a companion to Ahsoka Tano throughout her Jedi training. It seemed the owl was trying to show him something— perhaps Ahsoka was the answer to how he would leave this place.  _

Ben was brought back to the present when the owl took flight. Morai soared through the darkness to yet another portal. Ben ran after the owl, sliding to a stop when he reached the place in time Morai was showing him. 

Inside the portal, he saw Ahsoka Tano once again. This time she was much older. Ben stepped through, feeling the Force surround him as if protecting him— from what, he wasn’t certain. He expected Ahsoka Tano to look through him like the nanny droid and his mother when he visited the memory from his past. 

But her stark blue eyes stared right into his and she uttered one word that made his heart beat faster. 

_ “Anakin?” _

***

Rey walked through the fields, feeling the wind blow through her hair as she followed the pull of the Force. She didn’t know where it was leading her but there was something out there… calling to her. 

She started to jog, excitement filling her with the prospect of what was on the other end. Rey was one step closer to finding Ben. The tall grass tickled her ankles and she came to a stuttering halt when the Force swelled around a pool of water. 

She crept forward and spotted a loth cat lounging on the beach. Rey scowled and looked around, searching for what the Force was guiding her towards. The white loth cat licked its paw and rolled on its back. 

Rey ran a hand through her hair in frustration. The Force didn’t bring her to Lothal to seek out an animal. Did it? 

Rey ignored the loth cat and crouched by the pool of crystal clear water. She dug out her canteen and filled it up, taking a long sip as she collected her thoughts. 

Why had the Force brought her here? 

As she stood up and placed her canteen back in her satchel, she felt the brush of fur against her ankles. She looked down at the loth cat and smirked. It rubbed its head against her legs and flicked its tail. 

“You are a curious little guy,” Rey said, reaching down to pet the animal. 

The Force thrummed around her and she gasped as her fingers touched the soft fur. A voice entered her mind— one she wasn’t familiar with. 

_ You’ve been searching for me. Why? _

Rey bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to pet the loth cat. 

“The only man I’m searching for is Ben Solo… and you are  _ not  _ him.” 

_ Indeed, I am not. I’m Ezra Bridger. The Force made me aware that you were searching for me. So I’ll ask again. Why? _

“I thought you were a Jedi. Why are you a loth cat?” Rey questioned. 

_ A loth cat? This is my spiritual companion. I’m speaking to you through the Force. I’m not physically on Lothal. I’m somewhere in the unknown regions.  _

Rey’s heart sank. The unknown regions… she didn’t have time to chase this mystery Jedi across the galaxy. All she needed was the knowledge of how to get to the World between Worlds. 

“I had a vision,” Rey started. “Of you in the spiritual realm. I need to get there.” 

_ I’m sorry to tell you that the portal I used was destroyed. I had to destroy it so Palpatine wouldn’t use the realm for his own gain. He sought power and immortality.  _

“There has to be another way. Ben… my…” she paused.  _ Ben, my lover. My soul mate.  _ “He’s trapped in the World between Worlds. You are my only connection to that realm. I sought you out because I thought you could help me.” 

_ There is another portal. One Palpatine wasn’t aware of. You know where it is. You’ve been there before.  _

“Where is it?” Rey questioned. 

_ That, I don’t know. _

Silence settled between them as Rey let her hand fall away from the loth cat. She placed her palms on her thighs and let out a frustrated cry. 

_ Rey, is it? Rey from nowhere. I heard your voice when I was in the spiritual realm. And I heard his… Ben Solo. You’ll find the portal. If you look inside yourself you’ll realize you already know the answers.  _

The connection between them ended and the loth cat scampered off. Rey sat down in the grass and pulled out the Jedi texts, spreading them out as she turned the pages… searching for the answers. 

***

“No,” Ben replied. 

Ahsoka crossed the room and looked into his eyes, nodding in agreement. 

“I thought you were a ghost from the past. But no, you aren’t Anakin. You’re his grandson, aren’t you?” 

Ben ducked his head down and let out a soft sigh. 

“Yes, the very one,” his eyes shot back up to look at Ahsoka’s knowing eyes. “How can you see me?” 

Ahsoka smiled and touched his arm, guiding him to sit down on the chair situated in her quarters. 

“I take it you are in the World between Worlds? Have you traveled through many of the portals?” 

“Only one other. It was a memory from my past. Nobody could see me.” 

“You aren’t in a memory, Ben Solo. This is your current timeline. That is how I can see you.” 

Ben drummed his fingers against his knee. The Force brought him to Ahsoka for a reason. She could help him find a way out of the World between Worlds and back to Rey. 

“You know of the World between Worlds. How do I leave this place?” he questioned. 

“The portal we used was destroyed. However, there is another.” 

_ Where,  _ Ben thought. 

Ahsoka smiled once more before she pointed to the glimmering portal. 

“It’s time for you to return. Your girl has discovered something.” 

Ben’s eyes widened as he turned to leave. He stepped halfway through the portal and then looked over his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Ben said. 

“Anything for Anakin’s family.”

***

“Where are you off to now?” the familiar sound of Ben’s voice rumbled in Rey’s ear. She turned to her side and noticed him sitting in the co-pilot’s seat of the Falcon as she set the coordinates to leave Lothal. 

Rey grinned as she threw herself in his arms. Launching could wait until after she kissed him. It had been too long since the Force connected them. 

She pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue against the seam of his mouth. He opened for her and she deepened the kiss. Rey knew she wasn’t practiced in the art of kissing but Ben didn’t seem to mind. His arms were warm as he wrapped them around her waist, pulling her fully into his lap. 

His large palms smoothed down her back to cup her ass and Rey gasped into his mouth. Nobody had  _ ever  _ touched her there. 

“Shit, sorry.” Ben remarked, moving his hands back up to her waist. “I got carried away.” 

“Don’t stop,” Rey said, grabbing his hands and moving them down her hips, encouraging him to touch her there again. 

He squeezed her flesh and she rocked her hips against him. 

“Where are you heading, Rey?” Ben asked between heated kisses. 

Rey pushed a hand beneath his tunic and brushed her fingers over his toned abdominals. She smiled against his lips as she pulled away. 

“I think… I think I may have found the answer.” 

Ben shifted in the seat, adjusting Rey in his lap as he cupped her face, gazing into her eyes. Rey found herself getting lost in his warm eyes. 

“It’s always been there. You saw it in my mind.” 

“The island,” Ben said. 

“Yes, Ahch-To. I dreamt of it. Not because I was to find Luke there. But because I believe there is a portal there, beneath the island. Palpatine didn’t know of its existence. If he had…” 

“Then Snoke wouldn’t have threatened to destroy the island,” Ben finished. 

He stood from the co-pilot’s chair, bodily lifting Rey up with him. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he walked over to the controls and set the Falcon to launch. 

“We’re so close. I can feel it,” Rey stated, brushing her nose against Ben’s in affection. 

“Rey, I…” Ben started to say. 

The Force connection between them started to fade and Rey grasped onto his shoulders, trying to hold him in place. 

“I love you, Rey.” Ben said, brushing a hint of a kiss against her lips. 

Then he was gone and she landed in the pilot’s seat with a whoosh of breath. The Falcon launched out of the Lothal system, heading towards Ahch-To. 

Rey sat in the chair in a daze. Thinking of the words Ben had just uttered to her and how she hadn’t gotten the chance to say them in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Mari and Rachel for helping me with brainstorming.  
> As always, thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> [Mortis](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mortis)   
>  [Morai](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Morai)   
>  [Gray Jedi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gray_Jedi)   
>  [Bastila Shan](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bastila_Shan)   
>  [Revan](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Revan)   
>  [Bendu](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bendu)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top edit by my good friend SweetKyloRen aka Rachel! I love you girl.
> 
> Bottom edit is by Reylomyhalo aka Mari who graciously let me use it for my story. 
> 
> IMPORTANT : I could wrap this story up in a few chapters. Or, I could continue it. Now that they've found each other would you want the story to be wrapped up or would you want me to continue the story where they go on missions together and such.

* * *

Rey’s heart pounded in her chest as she landed the Falcon on Ahch-To. Everything always led back to this island. She thought back to the day on the wreckage of the Death Star ruins when she let the darkness fuel her… when she’d done the one thing she would never forgive herself. When she stabbed Ben with his own saber. Yes, Rey had healed him immediately. But she’d run away from him. She ran from her mistakes and came here… to this isolated planet. If only Rey had taken Ben’s hand and brought him along with her— then they wouldn’t be separated right now. He wouldn’t be trapped in the World between Worlds. 

Then again, Palpatine would still be alive. 

She grabbed her satchel and exited the craft, making the long trek up the ancient stone stairs. The last time she journeyed to the mirror cave she had to go through a trial. She wanted an answer about her parents. She wanted to know why they would leave their little girl on a desolate sand planet with a junk boss as a guardian. 

Rey knew all along that they weren’t coming back for her. They loved her, but they still left her in the hands of an abusive caregiver. All because they feared Palpatine. Rey was only left with more questions. Why didn’t they go into hiding with her? Why didn’t they send her off to Luke’s academy? Her heart squeezed at the thought of her being sent to the very academy that Ben went to. Maybe in another universe she had. Maybe if she’d been there she could have helped him with his own demons… the very one that her parents were fearful of. Together, they would have defeated Palpatine before all of this  _ shit  _ happened. And maybe then, they would have gotten their happy ending. 

But nothing is ever that simple. That is not how Rey’s story unfolded. Now, she was changing the narrative. Rey had always been a fighter. She would fight for Ben and fight for their love. This was not the end to their story. Rey would burn down the galaxy just to have Ben in her arms again. 

She took a shuddering breath and made her way towards the mouth of the cave. Rey felt the familiar tug, urging her forward like a string pulling her towards the darkness. Her feet sank into the mossy outerlining of the pit. The satchel was left behind as she dove into the pit. Water surrounded her, cooling her heated skin as she opened her eyes and pushed her arms towards the surface. 

Rey gasped for breath as she pulled herself out of the water onto the stone cave floor. She brushed her fingers through her wet hair, gathering it to the side to squeeze the water out. Her heart was racing in her chest as she walked towards the mirror, reaching out, her fingertips grazed the surface. 

“Show me,” Rey whispered. “Show me Ben Solo.” 

***

Ben had to search for the correct portal, the one that would bring him to Rey. If her theory was correct, he needed to find a portal to Ahch-To. There were so many infinite possibilities. He needed help. It would take an eternity to find it on his own. 

_ Ahsoka _ , Ben thought. If he had any hope of navigating through this abyss he needed someone familiar with it. 

As if his mind conjured her up, a portal opened with the very woman. Ahsoka stepped through the portal and crossed her arms, smirking at Ben. 

“You Skywalkers really can’t do anything on your own, can you?” 

“Hey,” Ben growled. 

“Relax, I was called here to help you. So tell me what you are looking for today, Ben.” 

“You were right, Rey did find something. There is another portal on Ahch-To. But I don’t know how to find it on my end. She could be waiting there for me right now. She waited for her parents for so long… I can’t have her waiting for me.” 

Ahsoka reached up and cupped his cheek, brushing her fingers over his skin. The last time someone had touched him there it had been Rey just before she kissed him, and before that… his father. 

“You are so much like him and at the same time so very different,” Ahsoka stated. “Anakin would be proud of you.” 

“I wanted to be like him,” Ben admitted. “I thought he was the one speaking to me, but it was a trick. It was a phantom.” 

“Palpatine,” Ahsoka replied. “Yes, but Ben, you  _ did  _ something Anakin only ever dreamed of. He wanted to have the power to be able to keep his loved ones from dying. He sought out the Dark side to save Padme from death. But he failed. You on the other hand, you did what he couldn’t. You gave your life Force to bring Rey back to life. Can’t you see, you truly did finish what he started.” 

Ben looked down at his feet and clenched his fists. 

“Yes, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Anything to save Rey. The galaxy needs her.” 

_ The galaxy never needed me,  _ he thought. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and led him through the World between Worlds. 

“All of you in that family are so dramatic,” she huffed. “We don’t have time to mope. Now, close your eyes and reach out for her. Imagine the island.” 

Ben did as he was told, closing his eyes and thinking about the woman that had stolen his heart. He imagined her chestnut hair blowing in the wind, little wisps brushing her dimpled cheeks as she smiled at him. Her hazel eyes— bright and full of hope… and  _ love.  _

He envisioned her on the island. In his mind's eye, he saw the craggy mountains and lush green grass. He saw the porgs chirping around her. The image of her was stunning. He wanted nothing more than to be there with her— to hold her hand and kiss her knuckles. To carry her into the ocean and watch her squeal as the waves crashed against them. To sit in front of the fire as their bodies dried. Kissing her in front of the flames and laying her down on the cot. 

He opened his eyes and reached out. Ben saw the portal in his mind and  _ felt  _ the light guiding him towards it. He turned over his shoulder to thank Ahsoka but she had already left. It was up to Ben now. He had a purpose. His legs carried him as he ran towards the light. 

_ Towards Rey.  _

***

_ The mirror cave never gives you what you ask,  _ Rey thought with irritation. She’d asked to see Ben, not that dreadful vision of the darker version of herself. 

This one though, this one was wreaking havoc on the galaxy. Rey watched as her alter slashed everyone that stood in her way, leaving a pile of bodies in her wake. The hurt in the woman’s eyes that shared her face was apparent. 

_ Don’t do this _ , somebody said in the distance. The Rey of this universe reached out and wrapped her invisible hold around the man’s neck. 

“I lost him before we got to have a life together,” the darker Rey spat. “And now the galaxy will burn.” 

Rey felt tears well in her eyes as she watched her conflicted side lash out in the grief of losing Ben. This— this would be her reality if Ben had really died on Exegol. The pain would have fueled the darkness within her. She would have lost her way. 

Rey closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the mirror, pleading to see the man she loved. 

“Please,” Rey gasped. “Please, show him to me. Please, I need him.”

Her tears were running freely down her cheeks. She’d come all this way to Ahch-To. This was the only way. He was supposed to be here, all the signs pointed to the island. Her heart raced in the cavity of her chest and she felt her breathing come rapidly. Her vision started to blur as the anxiety threatened to drown her. 

_ “Rey.” _

Her name flowed from his lips like a melody. Rey lifted her head to see the kind face of Ben staring back at her. 

“This isn’t a trick?” Rey questioned. 

If he wasn’t here… if this was just some strange Force bond connection… it would likely kill her. 

Ben smiled at her on the other side of the mirror and she felt her heart flutter. She reached out to him, expecting her fingers to be met with the solid barrier of the mirror but her hand breached the surface. Ben’s hand immediately reached for hers as their fingers laced together like muscle memory. 

There he was… solid and warm against her. This was real. He was here. 

His arm wrapped around her waist and Rey looped an arm around his neck. Ben brought their joined hands to his face and kissed the soft skin of her inner wrist. 

Tears were running down his cheeks matching her own. Rey gripped him tightly, knowing what she had to do. Her fist clenched at the fabric of his tunic and her hand in his tightened as she threw herself backwards, bringing Ben with her through time and space. 

They landed in a heap on the hard floor of the cave. Ben’s hand was cradling her head to avoid Rey hitting it against the stone. His dark hair hung in his face as he gazed down at her with wonder. Rey brushed his hair behind his ear, letting her fingertips run along the shell. Then Ben smiled, that same big toothy smile from Exegol. 

Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him fully down on top of her as she chased his mouth with her own. His lips were just as soft as the first time she kissed them. 

Everything was so vivid… his scent, his warmth, the  _ taste _ of his lips. Rey held onto him like she was scared somebody would rip this happiness from them. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit she was afraid he would once again fade away into the ether. 

However, he was  _ here.  _ Ben was here and he was solid against her. Her mind was buzzing with so many sensations— relief that he was in her arms, heat from the passionate kisses they shared, and joy… so much joy and hope. Hope for the future…  _ their  _ future. 

Only after they had gotten their fill of long, ardent kisses did they come up for breath. Ben sat up and pulled Rey into his lap, stroking the back of her neck as he gazed at her face— like he was memorizing every feature. 

“I am,” Ben answered her silent question. 

Their bond was open and humming around them. The Force was singing as light and darkness met in the inbetween. A balance. True balance could be brought to the galaxy. 

_ Two that are one. A dyad.  _

“I told you I would always come back for you, sweetheart,” Ben rumbled. 

He was about to continue showering her with words of endearment but Rey had something she wanted to tell him. Something that couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to hear it from her lips. 

She placed a finger against his mouth, swollen from kissing her. Rey shivered as she looked at him with heat in her eyes. 

“The last time the bond connected us, you told me you loved me. I didn’t get to respond because the connection dissipated before I got a chance. Ben, I love you. I love you so much it  _ hurts.  _ I think I fell in love with you the moment you told me I wasn’t alone. When you listened to me cry from across the galaxy. I need you to know that it’s always been you. You are the other half to my soul. You are equal. And I love you. I love you, Ben. I love you.” 

She could say it again and again. However, Ben silenced her with his lips. No words were needed. The Force that surrounded them resonated the strength of their love for one another.

And they would never be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut. I think we've earned it. 
> 
> There was also a small nod to Thea's fic "Like Young Gods"
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this story. Hope everyone is okay with that! They deserve happiness.

* * *

The stone hut Rey guided Ben to brought back the memories of a year prior when they were only just beginning to understand the abilities of their Force bond. They were both soaked from swimming to the surface and scaling the walls of the cave. That in itself was much too reminiscent of Ben having to pull himself out of the pit on Exegol, only to find his lover’s lifeless body. 

But that was then and this was now. Ben grabbed one of the blankets that was folded on the floor and shook it out before wrapping it around Rey’s shoulders. She kept reaching for him, running her hands up and down his chest and sinking her fingers into his hair. 

Ben knew Rey was afraid of him disappearing. However, now that he’d gotten a second chance… he would do everything in his power to stay by her side. That way neither of them would ever be alone again. 

Suddenly, Rey sneezed. Her nose scrunched up and her brows furrowed. It was quite possibly the cutest thing Ben had ever seen in his lifetime. He leaned in and smiled against her lips before pressing a soft kiss against them. 

Ben placed a hand on the back of Rey’s neck, gently massaging her there as she sniffled. His elation at finally being with Rey again quickly took a backseat as it was replaced with worry. He didn’t want her catching a cold. 

“We should get you out of these wet clothes.” 

Her eyes turned heated and Ben felt his face heat up in a blush. 

“You should too,” Rey replied, quickly tugging at his tunic. 

“Yes, sweetheart. But let me start a fire first. I don’t want you getting sick.” 

The bond between them hummed with contentment. Rey pulled her long hair to the side and squeezed the water out. Ben marveled at how she looked with her hair down. He liked her buns but he found himself  _ loving  _ her hair loose around her shoulders. 

Ben kneeled down by the firepit and gathered up some logs. It didn’t take him long to get the fire started and the small hut was instantly filled with warmth. When he turned around, Rey was sitting on the bench wearing nothing but her breast band and underwear. He groaned at the sight, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers. 

“Rey, you’re gorgeous,” Ben said softly. 

“So are you.” 

He ducked his head shyly. Ben didn’t ever think he would get used to her affection. Or having anybody love and care for him in the way Rey did. 

Ben piled up blankets on the ground by the fire making a nest for Rey to burrow into. He closed the distance between them and finally kissed her again. Now that they were together again, he would take every opportunity to kiss Rey’s rosy lips. 

“Take off your tunic, Ben,” Rey commanded between soft kisses. 

He did as he was told, tugging it over his shoulder and tossing it aside. Once his chest was bare, Rey let out a happy sigh and moved her palms to his skin. When Rey healed him on Ker Bif, she had healed all his scars. No longer was he marked with the pain of his past. He was reborn. 

Rey kissed his collarbone and moved her lips along the slope of his neck. Her hands wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly against her like she was afraid to let go of him. Ben shucked off his pants and then curled his arms around her. He lifted her chin and kissed her soundly. 

Gently, Ben scooped Rey up into his arms and carried her over to the nest of blankets. He laid her down and brushed a loose wave behind her ear, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb along the apple of her cheek. 

She was looking at him with such devotion in her eyes. Ben lowered himself on top of Rey and kissed her again. He laced their fingers together feeling the steady beat of her pulse against his wrist. 

Only a thin barrier of their underthings separated their bodies. Ben could feel Rey’s hard nipples against him. His erection throbbed against her core as he returned his lips to hers. He moved a hand to her back, pulling at the fabric that held the breast band together. 

Rey grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He let out a little whimper but looked into her eyes to make sure she was alright. He didn’t want to force her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. 

Instead, Rey seemed to take the lead, untying her breast band and pulling the wrap free from her body. Ben’s mouth fell open at the sight of her perky breasts completely bare before him. 

  
  


They were sitting up now and Ben let his hands rest on her waist as he stared unabashedly at her chest. Rey’s little nipples were hardened into stiff beads. He had an urge to put his mouth on them. His fingers traced patterns on her waist. Rey took the lead again, grabbing his hand and guiding his palm up to cover the soft mound. 

She fit perfectly in his hand. Ben gave her flesh a tentative squeeze, feeling her nipple poke against the meat of his palm. His lips were on her again as he lowered her down onto the blankets. 

Ben kissed a line down her jaw, feeling her nails scrape against his scalp as he reached the top of her breast. He cupped the underside of her mound and kissed right beside her nipple. 

“Please,” Rey gasped, tugging at his hair, urging him closer to where she needed him. 

Ben lowered his mouth over her nipple and sucked the little bud between his lips. He rutted against her, needing to feel the friction against his aching cock. 

He released her nipple with a slick pop and rested his cheek against her heart, listening to the rapid beating. The sound was one of his favorites. It was proof that this was real. That they were alive. 

Ben then pushed himself up and balanced on his forearms as he gazed down into Rey’s hazel eyes. How had he gotten so lucky that the woman he loved returned his affection? He would never believe he was worthy of her love and he would be forever grateful. 

***

The way Ben was looking at her only made Rey’s heart race faster. She loved him so deeply that it almost hurt. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed a peck against his full lips. Gods, she loved his lips. Loved everything about him. His hair, his chest… his heart. 

And he’d come back for her, just as he promised. Ben was here… really here. She needed to feel all of him. She broke away from the kiss and reached between their bodies, rubbing her palm against the outline of his erection. 

His warm brown eyes were hooded with pleasure. 

_ Please, _ she asked over their bond, pressing the single word into his mind. 

_ Yes, Rey. Anything you want.  _

They each removed their underthings. Rey’s eyes widened at the size of Ben’s cock. She had felt it pressed against her, sure, but she had no idea it would be that… intimidating. 

How was he ever going to fit? 

Rey felt his lips press against her brow. He took her hand and brought her palm to his mouth, pressing softly against her skin. 

“We don’t have to go all the way. We can just, touch,” Ben offered. 

“No, I want this Ben. You have no idea how badly I need you inside me.” 

“Fuck, Rey. When you say things like that… I feel like I’m losing my mind.” 

She grinned before reaching down and wrapping her palm around his erection. 

“I may not be any good at this,” Ben admitted, with red burning his cheeks. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Rey’s heart swelled with affection. She had assumed— had  _ hoped  _ he would have been as new to this as she was. 

“Then we can learn together. I’ve never done this either Ben. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but with you.” 

His lips crashed against hers, stealing the breath from her lungs. Rey moved her hand gently up and down his length. After a few experimental strokes, Ben touched her wrist, brushing his thumb along the delicate bones to stop her. 

“I won’t be able to hold on if you keep doing that, Rey.” 

She nodded and then guided the head of his cock to her center. Ben pulled Rey’s legs apart and started to press inside. She gasped at the stretch, feeling her walls welcome him into her tight heat. It didn’t hurt, it was only a slight pinch. Once Ben was seated completely inside her, he stopped to let her body adjust to the intrusion. 

Like this they were one, in mind, body, and soul. The bond was open and almost  _ singing  _ around them. Their hearts were beating in sync and Rey got lost in the deep brown of Ben’s eyes. Their lips met in a tangle of soft kisses as he started to shallowly thrust. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered. “Ben, I love you. Hold me, please darling.” 

“I love you, sweetheart. Love you so much.” 

Her legs wrapped around Ben’s waist as he pumped into her. He was careful to go slow with her and just as she asked, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders while the other clutched her hip. 

“You feel so good,” Ben whispered. “My lovely girl.” 

Rey blushed, loving the way he showered her with endearments. She loved being  _ his  _ girl. 

“I want to marry you. And have babies. Do you want children? You’d be a great mom. We can make our own family.” 

Tears streamed down her cheeks but they weren’t from sadness. All she ever wanted in her life was belonging. She wanted a family of her own. When she was on Jakku she was alone, her parents leaving her in fear of a considerable threat. Then she found the Resistance, but they never understood her. Not in the way that Ben had. 

Now, both of them had lost everyone in their families. They had each other though, and that was all that truly mattered. 

“Yes,” Rey answered through watery tears. “Yes, I want to get married and I want to have babies. Lots of babies. An entire academy of them.” 

Ben grinned and pressed his lips to hers. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. Rey didn’t know what to do with her tongue but Ben didn’t seem to mind. They were learning together, afterall. 

The hand on her hip moved to her backside, squeezing the soft flesh. Rey let out a moan of pleasure and rocked her hips against Ben, meeting him thrust for thrust. His cock was brushing something inside that made her jolt with pleasure. 

He broke away from their kiss and buried his face in her neck. 

“I’m not going to last,” he huffed against her. 

“Then don’t,” Rey replied. 

“I want you to climax with me,” Ben said. “Together.” 

His hand moved between their bodies and he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in swift circles. The combination of his length moving in and out of her cunt and the feeling of his clever fingers on her little bud was all it took to push her over the edge. 

Rey had never felt anything like this before. All the orgasms she rendered from herself were small waves compared to the earth shattering that she was experiencing with Ben. Her walls contracted around his length, milking him of his own release. Ben groaned as he spilled inside her, painting her walls with his spend. 

Ben rolled them onto their sides, wrapping Rey up in his arms as the fire flickered in the darkness of the hut. Rey rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, kissing his chest as she closed her eyes in bliss. 

“Sleepy?” Ben questioned. 

“Yes, but I’m afraid when I wake up that you’ll be gone. That this was only a dream.” 

“It’s not a dream,” Ben said. 

To prove his point he grabbed Rey’s hand and pressed it against his heart. 

“I’m here and I’m alive.” 

“And this is only the beginning,” Rey added. 

Rey fell asleep in the comfort of Ben’s arms. When morning came, they would do it all over again. They had the rest of their lives to make love. And Rey was going to live every minute of their lives to the fullest. 

They deserved this… they deserved to be happy. This was only the beginning and Rey couldn’t wait for where they would go next. 

As long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yellow lightsaber edit was done by my good friend sweetkyloren
> 
> My dear friend @fangirlart5 commissioned the talented @afterblossom to do a "your name" inspired piece for this fic. I've added the artwork at the end of the chapter but you can reblog it [here](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/610891736448925696)

* * *

Ben brushed his fingers through Rey’s loose locks as he gazed at her serene face. He loved waking up to the warmth of her body wrapped up in his arms and knowing that this was  _ real.  _ There was no risk of the bond closing them off from each other. 

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. Her lashes fluttered as she started to wake, looking up at him through hooded lids. Rey’s hand reached for his cheek as she fully opened her eyes. 

“You’re really here,” she smiled through teary eyes. 

“Yes sweetheart, I’m really here. You saved me.” 

“We saved each other,” Rey answered confidently. 

And it was true. Both of them risked their lives for one another. He gave his life Force to bring Rey back from death and she traveled the galaxy to bring him back from the World between Worlds. 

“I love you,” Ben confessed, leaning forward to kiss her lips. 

Rey looped her arms around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Ben felt himself already getting hard just from the feel of her slim body beneath him. The softness of her breasts pressed against his chest. His eyes rolled back in pleasure at the feel of her hard nipples against his skin. 

Ben slipped a hand between their bodies, teasing through her folds, finding her already warm and wet. Rey rocked her hips, urging his fingers to sink deep inside her cunt. His thumb found her clit and he started to rub it in soft circles. 

Rey gasped and then reached between them and wrapped her palm around his arching length. 

“I need to feel you, Ben. All of you.” 

Slowly, he guided his cock to her entrance, sinking inside her and groaning at the feel of her silken walls around his length. Ben smoothed his hand down her side and over the round of her bottom, squeezing lightly. 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to thrust. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear, urging him on as she met every roll of his hips. He felt her hands in his hair, tugging lightly as she brought her lips to his. 

Ben could feel her heart beating… it was a steady pulse through the fabric of their Force bond. The rhythm of her heart was a melody that sang only for him. 

The softness of her lips left sweet impressions on the corner of his mouth as she mapped her way down to his pulse point. Ben’s hand roamed up her body, stopping to cup the soft mound of her breast on its journey to her throat. 

His nose bumped against hers with every snap of his hips. They held each other as if they were afraid the other would disappear. Ben supposed it would take a while for either of them to believe what they had wouldn’t be ripped away, leaving them alone. 

It didn’t take long for Rey to find her release. Ben used the bond to gauge her reactions, finding the spot inside that made her jolt with pleasure. The feel of her walls fluttering around his length was enough to push Ben over the edge. 

He groaned as he filled her with his come. 

As Ben came down from his release, he smiled at Rey, feeling his cheeks hurt from how widely he was grinning. He’d never been this happy before. For so long his mind wasn’t his own, always filled with phantom voices manipulating every moment of his life. Now, it was silent except for the familiar presence of Rey over their bond. 

The only voice in his head was his own and that of the woman that loved him unconditionally. 

***

They hardly dressed, wearing only their undergarments as Ben led Rey down the stone steps to the rocky beach. Ben lifted Rey into his arms, her legs immediately went around his hips as he held one hand on her lower back and the other over her ass. He walked them out into the water, feeling the gentle jostle of the waves. 

Rey smiled and laughed the deeper they went. Ben leaned his head back, dipping his hair into the water and shaking it out, slinging salt water left and right. 

“What do you want to do after this?” Rey questioned. 

Ben set her down on her feet but didn’t drop his hands from their spot around her waist. He would hold her forever if she’d let him. 

“I don’t care, as long as you are by my side.” 

She lifted on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He tasted the salt from the ocean on her lips. 

“I’m never letting you go again,” Rey admitted. 

“Well, I want to show you the galaxy. I want to take you to all the planets full of greenery. Maybe we will find one that feels like home and we can settle down.” 

His heart beat rapidly as he admitted this truth. He wanted to give Rey everything. She deserved the entire galaxy. 

Rey giggled and shook her head at him. Ben felt his cheeks bloom with a blush, realizing he’d projected that thought to her. 

“You  _ did  _ offer me the galaxy. Remember? I never wanted the galaxy though, Ben. I only ever wanted you.” 

Ben  _ had  _ to kiss her after that. It was true, Rey had admitted it before. She had wanted to take his hand. He should have known then that she didn’t want an empire. That was never Rey. 

“I don’t know where you’d like to go first but you should think it over and let me know,” Ben replied. 

She smiled in contentment and smoothed her hands down his broad shoulders and down his sides, stopping at his hips. Ben could feel her appreciation for his toned chest and he gave her a little smirk. It would never cease to amaze him that she found him attractive. 

They walked hand in hand through the surf until they reached the rocky beach. Ben sat down and pulled Rey onto his lap, using his arms as a blanket to wrap around her slight body. Ben nuzzled at her neck, brushing featherlight kisses against her skin. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ship that Rey had arrived on. The ship that once belonged to his father. Ben let out a puff of air as a sharp pain pierced through his heart— a reminder of what he’d done in his past. 

“He forgave you,” Rey insisted. 

“I saw him on Ker Biff. But it was only a memory. Something I conjured up in my mind to assure myself I was worthy of redemption. He didn't have the Force, Rey. So he wasn’t actually there. I don’t know if he ever did forgive me.” 

“He did,” Rey replied. “Leia knew… she felt Han’s death. He died so you could live.” 

Ben wiped at his eyes, feeling wetness against his fingers. His biggest regret was killing his father. He never wanted to… but the voices insisted. And he wasn’t strong enough to resist. 

“Come on,” Rey said, standing up and reaching her hand out for him. “Let’s go pack our things up. Then when you’re ready, we can board the Falcon.” 

***

Rey held his hand as she gave him a tour of the ancient Jedi temple. He marveled at the intricate tile mosaic. It reminded Ben of  _ them.  _ Half was shrouded in darkness while the other in light. It was a representation of balance. The Force needed to be in balance and for as long as Ben could remember, it leaned one way or the other. 

Their fingers were interlaced as she led him to the large stone rock overlooking the island. Ben placed a palm on the stone and shivered. He could feel the energy of his uncle swarming around him. 

This was where Luke was when he became one with the Force. 

“I feel him too. He died here but it was with peace and purpose. Ben, he did what he did on Crait for you. He knew if he’d been there in the flesh that you would have cut him down without a second thought. He hurt you deeply. By him projecting himself, it washed your hands of  _ his  _ blood.” 

“I was so angry with him. I still am.” 

He felt Rey’s arms close around his waist from behind. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. 

“You know I fought him for you?”

“You did?” Ben asked. 

“After we touched hands. I chased him down with my staff. I was angry that he gave up on you before you ever had a chance. If I’m honest, I’m still mad at him for that.” 

“Maybe one day I’ll find it in myself to forgive him. To make amends with all of my family.” 

He let out a sigh and drew patterns on the stone with his fingers. 

Suddenly, a bird landed on his shoulder and squawked in his ear. Rey let out a cackle as she grabbed the feathered creature and walked around until she was standing in front of him. 

“They are porgs. I should warn you, there’s a nest of them on the Falcon. I’m sure you’ll get used to them.”

The porg chirped and looked at him with large pitiful eyes. Why was it so kriffing cute? 

“I think she likes you,” Rey remarked as she set the porg down and it jumped on Ben’s head. 

“Maybe she thinks I’m a tree. It must be my superior height,” Ben laughed. 

He lifted the bird off his head and placed her down on the stone. Ben then took Rey’s hand in his and started walking towards the stone huts. They didn’t have much to pack up from the hut; most of Rey’s belongings had stayed in the Falcon when she arrived on Ahch-To. Ben reached down for Rey’s satchel and slung it over his shoulder. 

A thud on the stone caught his attention and he looked down to see the hilt of a lightsaber. Rey picked it up and handed it over to him. There was something familiar about the energy within it. 

“I made it out of my staff. You just flick that button there…” 

Ben moved his thumb to the left and the blade ignited. The solid gold beam certainly suited Rey. She was  _ his  _ light afterall. 

“I found the kyber crystal from your satchel on the Falcon. Han must have kept it with some of your other things. The crystal called to me so I used it. It felt right.” 

Ben kissed her, holding the back of her neck as his tongue slid into her mouth. His hand curled around her waist, bringing her snug against him as he deepened the kiss. 

Just as he started to pull away, Ben hooked the saber on her belt and smiled down at her. 

“Wherever we are off to next, you’ll have to be the one to defend us since I don’t have a weapon.” 

Rey beamed at him and caressed his face, showering him with kisses. 

“Maybe our first stop should be to get you a new kyber crystal. One to signify our new life together,” Rey suggested. 

“I don’t exactly feel whole being without a lightsaber. I’ve spent most of my life with the weapon of a Jedi in the palm of my hand. It’s in my heritage. But do you think that’s wise?” 

“The weapon doesn’t turn you to the dark side. You know that, Ben. Think of what we can do together. We can bring balance to the Force like the prophecy stated. You and me. A dyad in the Force.” 

She started to guide him down the stone steps towards where the Falcon was parked down below. 

“And if you want, you can even have this crystal back,” Rey suggested. 

“No, that one is yours. My heart is yours, Rey.” 

Rey smiled over her shoulder, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. 

“If you really think I should build a new saber,” Ben continued, “Then I think I know the first planet we should visit. Though we will both need much warmer clothes.” 

“What are you suggesting,” Rey asked. 

“Ever been to the ice planet of Ilum?” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this story after everything that's happened in the past two weeks. First we lost Hal and then I got into a bad car accident (my car is totaled) 
> 
> However, I pushed through and was able to write this. I'm not sure if it's any good. But I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ben held his breath as he walked aboard the Falcon. The ship even  _ smelled  _ like his father. Memories of himself as a toddler ran through his mind. It had been so long since he’d stepped foot inside the Falcon. A part of him didn’t feel like he deserved it. 

Rey took his hands and guided him towards the cockpit. His heart was racing in his chest. Then she took the co-pilot’s seat and watched him with soft eyes as he sat down with the controls in front of him. He let his fingers move over the buttons as he let out a content sigh. 

Ben looked up and saw the pair of golden dice hanging above his head. He played with those when he was a kid. It seemed so vivid, remembering the moment on Crait when he’d seen those dice and picked them up, right before they faded before his eyes— a projection, just like his Uncle Luke had been. 

He smiled before punching in the coordinates. Then he reached a shaky hand towards Rey and she laced their fingers together, giving him an encouraging squeeze. Before he knew it, they were lifting up from the quiet island. 

***

“Are your friends wondering where you are?” Ben questioned. 

“I told Rose what I was doing. I haven’t talked to anybody else about this… about  _ you. _ ”

Ben furrowed his brow as he watched the stars race past them. He wondered what her other friends would think if they knew where she was and what she’d done. Ben was certain the pilot and the former stormtrooper would have complaints about Ben being brought back from the World between Worlds. 

And could he blame them? Ben had thought it himself that the galaxy was better off without him. 

“Stop,” Rey insisted. “You’re projecting your thoughts. I don’t care what anybody else thinks. The galaxy is not better without you. If everyone knew what you did— not only for me but for everyone. You are a hero, Ben Solo.” 

His cheeks burned with a blush. 

“I don’t know about that,” Ben replied. 

Rey scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“One day you will realize your importance. I will make you see.” 

Ben put the Falcon into autopilot and turned in his seat. His hands clasped together as he rested his elbows on his knees. Rey leaned into him and captured his lips in a kiss. 

“I love you, Ben.” 

Ben kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Rey’s love but it was something he would cherish for this life and the next. 

She giggled against his lips and nipped playfully at him. Ben hugged her tightly to his chest and relaxed against her. They had plenty of time to rest before their first stop. Rey would need proper clothing for their trip to Ilum. He knew his father had some warm clothes somewhere on this ship that Ben could use. But Rey needed something if they were to be trekking through ice and snow. 

Rey snuggled against him, pressing her lips to his pulse point in a sweet kiss. Ben closed his eyes and concentrated on the steady beat of Rey’s heart. 

***

They stopped on an outer rim planet. Ben dressed in his black pants and sweater, pulling on a dark leather jacket from his father’s closet. Rey smiled as she took in his outfit.

Together they walked off the ship and towards the bustling town. There were street vendors selling food and clothing from different stalls. Ben was quick to use his credit chip to buy Rey something to eat. He purchased two nerf-steak kabobs, handing one to Rey as he started to bite into his. 

They walked hand in hand as they ate their food. Ben kept an eye out for any shops selling women’s clothing. After they finished their kabobs, Ben threw away their trash and led Rey to one of the shops on the corner. He guided Rey inside with a palm on her lower back. A Twi'lek looked up from her magazine to greet them. Her eyes narrowed at them as she brushed one green lekku over her shoulder. 

“Do you need help finding anything,” the woman asked, strutting over to them. She was staring right at Ben. He felt his heart clench— what if she recognized him. He and Rey would need to make a quick escape. 

“Um,” Ben said. “Just looking for some warm clothing for—” 

“Your friend?” The Twi'lek interrupted. “Of course, follow me.” 

Rey grabbed his hand. Her Force signature rolled off of her in waves.  _ Annoyance. Possessive. Jealous.  _

_ “Mine,”  _ Rey said through their connection. 

“We have coats over here and boots against that wall. Why don’t you let your friend try some on and I can help you find something for you.” 

Ben swore he heard Rey growl beside him. That’s when he realized the Twi'lek hadn’t recognized him… no, she was  _ hitting  _ on him. Right in front of Rey. 

“Oh, no I don’t need anything. We are only here to get clothing for my  _ wife. _ ” He wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist, squeezing her hip. The Twi'lek shrugged and walked back to her spot behind the counter. 

Ben turned to the racks of clothing and started to look through them.

“I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t like the way she was looking at you,” Rey said. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben addressed. “You know I only have eyes for you.” He lifted her chin to gaze into her beautiful hazel ones. “Nobody but you,” Ben finished, sealing the promise with a kiss. 

He went back to his task, picking out a heavy coat and cream colored sweater. He nodded for Rey to pick out a pair of boots. Once they’d collected everything Rey would need, Ben brought them to the counter and paid for the garments. They left the shop and headed back towards where the Falcon was parked. 

When they climbed the ramp to the ship, Ben noticed a comm channel was blinking with a message. He bit the inside of his cheek as he carried the bags inside and placed them on the settee in the main cabin. 

Rey pressed the button for the comm. A holographic image of a young woman with dark hair and a soft smile came into focus.

“It’s Rose,” Rey called out. 

Ben joined Rey in the cockpit as she listened to the message. 

“Hi Rey, I hope you are doing well. We miss you around here. I wanted to check in with you. Poe and Finn are worried about your absence. I tried to tell them that you were on a mission— something to do with the Force,” Rose chuckled before continuing, “anyway, I just wanted to check in with you. I hope to hear from you soon.” 

Ben watched as Rey ended the message transmission. He could tell she missed her friends and it pained him to know he was the reason she was apart from them. 

“After I build my saber we can return to the base,” Ben offered. 

Rey swallowed and shook her head. 

“No, they’ll send you away. Or something worse. I won’t let them do that to you. I won’t let them take you away from me.” 

“Where will we go?” Ben asked. 

“Somewhere beautiful. Somewhere we can be together. That’s all that matters.” 

Ben nodded and sat down in the pilot’s seat. He entered the coordinates for Ilum and readied the ship for launch. Rey brushed a hand through his hair, running her fingertip over the shell of his ear. 

“You’re my home, Ben. I never felt at home with the Resistance. I’m not even sure what they are still doing now. The war is over, there is no need for the rebellion. The First Order is gone.” 

She pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. 

“I love you, Rey. More than you’ll ever know.” 

***

Somewhere deep in his father’s closet, Ben found a coat appropriate for the cold climate of Ilum. The garment had a fur hood and insulated interior. He pulled it on and followed Rey down the ramp. The icy wind bit his cheeks as he squinted at the landscape. 

“Can you feel the Force guiding you?” Ben asked. 

“Yes,” Rey replied. “Over there.” 

She pointed towards the same place the Force was tugging him towards. 

“It’s the kyber crystal cave,” Ben said. “I’ve packed a small bag with snacks and thermos’ of water. You’ll have to make sure I stay hydrated when I’m constructing my new saber.” 

“Of course,” Rey promised. 

She grabbed his gloved hand and sighed. Ben knew she liked his hands without the barrier of gloves. But both of them needed to wear them in the snowy weather. They started the trek towards the crystal cave. The wind whistled around them making it hard to hear each other so they started to speak to each other through their mental connection. 

Once they got to the entrance of the cave, Ben pulled his gloves off and put them inside his pack. He reached for Rey’s face, cupping her cheeks and brushing his thumbs along the rosy patches that appeared. He then pulled her in for a warm kiss. Rey sighed into his mouth, slipping her tongue inside and  _ tasting  _ him. 

Reluctantly, Ben pulled away. They would have plenty of time to  _ warm  _ each other up later. But for now, he was on a mission. He reached out with the Force and felt the energy of the crystals. He started to walk towards them as Rey followed quickly behind. 

The cave was dark but there was a small light in the distance that called to him. It was a blinding white light. Ben followed it, feeling the call to the Force. It was light, it was dark, it was balance. He turned in the cave to find a cavern full of crystals. Rey’s eyes widened at the sight of them nestled in the cave wall. 

“They’re beautiful,” Rey remarked. 

Ben smirked before closing his eyes and reaching out. He felt a tug towards a crystal. He grabbed onto it with telekinesis and pulled it towards him. The small clear crystal landed in the palm of his hand. He turned to Rey and showed it to her. 

“It’s perfect,” Rey remarked. 

Ben took a seat on the cold floor of the cave and rummaged through his pack. He had a few spare parts to use to construct the saber. He took a deep breath and crossed his legs, letting his hands rest palm up on his knees. Rey sat across from him and watched as he closed his eyes and started to meditate. 

He called on the light and the dark as he felt the crystal warm on his opened palm. The small rock lifted from his hand as he worked on the pieces of his saber. Often times, when constructing a lightsaber, a Jedi had to face trials. Most of them were visions of things they feared. Ben remembered when he first created his lightsaber, he saw visions of himself isolated and alone. When he fell to the dark and bled his cracked crystal, he saw visions of himself destroying his family. 

Now, a darkness washed over him, whispering with its icy breath into his ear. Ben shivered at the eerie voice. 

_ Snoke is dead, _ Ben reminded himself.  _ Palpatine is dead.  _

The darkness felt like it was choking him— cutting his breath off from his lungs. Ben gasped and coughed as his eyes started to water. Then an image cut into his brain— it was a warning, a premonition of a greater threat. And it was with shock that Ben realized whom it was… 

_ Somewhere in the unknown regions, a man with blue skin and eyes as red as a blazing fire chuckled deeply. A reptilian creature was perched on his shoulder. Ben was well aware of what that creature was… Ysalamir, a creature that repels the Force. And the man in possession of the Ysalamir was none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn. _

Ben let out a gasping breath as he came back to himself. Rey was clutching his cheeks with wide eyes. 

“You were shaking… convulsing,” Rey said. 

Ben felt a hilt of a saber land in his open palm. He pressed the ignition as both of them gazed at the blade that erupted. Ben let out a shaky chuckle at the familiar crossguard style. But the color of the blade was not the bright red and cackling beam of his unstable saber. It was a brilliant purple hue. It was truly a balance between the blue from his youth and the red from his fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really like the idea that the big bad is NOT a Force user. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

“Are you cold?” Ben asked, watching the way Rey shivered in her coat. Her nose had turned pink and her teeth were chattering. 

“N-no, I’m fine,” Rey insisted. 

Ben holstered his newly constructed saber before taking Rey in his arms. He pulled her onto his lap and smoothed his palms up and down her back, causing friction. 

“Better?” he questioned. 

Rey brushed her fingers through his hair and surprised him with a sound kiss on his lips. He loved the way she ate at him, swallowing the breath from his lungs. Rey put all of her love and devotion into her kisses and Ben felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy to be on the receiving end. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered against his lips. “I love you, I’m so glad you are here. You have no idea how hard it was to be without you and to think that I’d lost you.” 

It broke his heart. This strong, beautiful woman had mourned the loss of  _ him.  _ He knew the galaxy didn’t need him. Ben had kriffed up everything time and time again. But it surely needed Rey. That’s why he did what he did. That’s why he gave everything so she could live. But as it turned out— the galaxy may not have needed him. However,  _ Rey _ did and the fact alone made his heart race. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Ben replied. “I’m here now; whenever you aren’t certain, just take your hand and place it over my heart.” 

Ben guided her hand to his chest, letting her feel the steady pulse. 

“You feel that? My heart beats for you, Rey.” 

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and Ben immediately brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs. 

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. Please don’t cry.” 

Rey brought her lips to his again. They kissed softly in the kyber crystal cave. The glowing crystals lit the cavern in shimmering hues. Rey’s hands fisted into his coat as she started to undress him. Ben helped Rey with her task, placing his coat on the floor and carefully lowering her down on top of it. 

“Are you sure you want to… here?” Ben questioned. 

“Yes. I need to feel you,” Rey answered. 

She kept most of her clothes on, only pulling her pants off of one leg as he settled himself between her thighs. Ben undid the zipper of his trousers and released his cock. He was already hard and ready for her. 

Rey reached for his length and stroked him slowly. Ben in turn teased her folds and groaned at the feel of her already slick and warm. He couldn’t wait to be buried inside her. 

“You’re so wet,” Ben remarked. He slipped one digit inside and moaned as her walls fluttered around the intrusion. 

“All for you, Ben. Only you.” 

He removed his finger and coated the head of his cock with her essence. Then he guided his length to her cunt and started to push inside. 

Ben would never get over the feeling of her tight little pussy squeezing his cock. He slowly drove forward until he was hilted inside her. Ben smoothed a hand beneath the fabric of her shirt until he was grasping a breast. He brushed his thumb over a pert nipple. 

“Kriff, you feel so good. You were made for me, Rey.” 

She brushed her fingers through his hair and showered his neck and cheek with kisses. Ben massaged her breast and he moved in and out of her warm cunt. He pinched her nipple and her walls clenched around him. Ben growled as he sped up his thrusts, plucking at the tight bud of her nipple. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he pushed her tunic up over her breasts and started laving his tongue over the hard peak. 

Rey rolled her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust as he closed his lips around her nipple and sucked. Rey dragged her blunt nails down his back. He looked up at her as she arched her back. 

Suddenly, Ben flipped them so he was on his back. He made sure to position his coat so her legs wouldn’t rub on the rough cavern floor. His hands landed on her hips as he lifted her up and then back down on his cock. 

Rey gasped and planted her hands down on his chest, pinning him to the ground as she kissed him harshly. Then she started to ride him. Ben’s hand traveled up towards her neck, stopping to caress her breast along the way. Then he sank his fingers into her loose hair and brought her down for a kiss. His other hand grasped her ass, massaging the soft globe as he continued to thrust up into her. 

He felt himself getting close and needed to feel Rey climax around him—  _ with  _ him. Ben pressed his thumb to her clit and started to rub in soft circles. She rolled her hips, taking every inch of him inside. He looked at where their bodies met and almost choked at the sight of his cock disappearing within her body. 

Ben felt a tingle across their bond, signaling their impending orgasms. Rey tweaked her own nipple as she cried out in synchrony with her walls fluttering around him. Ben grunted as he finished, splashing her walls with his come. He laid back on the floor, entirely spent. Rey collapsed on top of him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

He gave her ass a playful slap and then wrapped his arms around her, snuggling up to keep her warm in the cold climate of Ilum. 

***

Once they were back onboard the Falcon, Ben sat in the pilot’s seat and looked out at the snowy expanse ahead of him. He knew where they needed to go next but he wasn’t sure if he’d be ready. 

Part of him wondered if there was even a  _ point.  _ The Resistance was everything his mother stood for. But she was gone now. He wasn’t able to come back in time. He’d never forgive himself for that. 

He felt the soft press of Rey’s hand on his shoulder as she took the seat aside him. 

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Rey remarked. 

“I can’t help it,” Ben said. “Plus, it isn’t  _ my  _ fault that we are a dyad and can read each other’s minds.” 

Rey gave him a soft smile as she entered the coordinates for the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss. 

“I’ve already sent a message to Rose. So we should be fine when we land there.” 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek. He trusted Rey but he had a feeling her  _ friends _ wouldn’t be as welcoming as she perceived they would be. 

He started to prep the ship for launch. Once they departed Ilum and he’d set the ship on auto-pilot, Rey turned to him. 

“Do you want to talk about what you saw in the kyber crystal cave?” she questioned. 

Ben knew he’d have to talk about it at some point. He’d wanted nothing more than for the war to be over so he and Rey could find a home to call their own and have a family. But nothing was ever easy in Ben’s life. There was always something out there lurking in the shadows. 

His mind was blessedly free of intrusion. Rey’s presence was always welcome and a stark difference to the likes of Snoke and Palpatine. But this other threat… it was  _ different.  _

“Have you heard of Grand Admiral Thrawn?” Ben asked. 

“Vaguely. I feel like I heard the name in passing at Niima Outpost.” 

Ben told Rey everything he knew about Thrawn. Which in all honesty, wasn’t much. The Chiss Admiral had disappeared into the Unknown Regions before the Battle of Endor. It was rumored that the man had died. Ben thought back to the image of Palpatine hooked up to a machine and barely living… and then he remembered himself in the dark depths of the World between Worlds. 

_ Nobody’s ever really gone. _

“So we are going up against someone that isn’t Force sensitive,” Rey stated. 

“Yes, but he was known to carry a Ysalamir on his shoulder. It repels the Force in the surrounded area like a shield. We will have to fight with the possibility that we won’t be able to call on the Force.”

Rey shrugged and sat back in her seat. 

“I went the majority of my life without knowing or being able to access the Force. I think we will be just fine, Ben.” 

Ben couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from his chest. Rey never ceased to amaze him. 

“I love you,” he replied. 

“I love you, too,” Rey said, wrapping her palm behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

***

His hands were shaking. There was a crowd already forming at the hangar bay ready to welcome the last Jedi back from her mission. And Ben’s hands were shaking. What if Rey was wrong and one of the rebels shot him on sight. He couldn’t blame them, really. 

Rey grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips. 

“You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Okay,” Ben replied, because he trusted Rey. He’d trusted her with his heart and his life. 

“But maybe I should hold on to this until they get  _ used  _ to you,” Rey replied, tapping a finger on the saber he’d constructed. 

“Yes, I agree,” Ben said, swiftly handing her the hilt. 

She placed his saber in her satchel and hitched the bag over her shoulder. 

Are you ready?” she questioned. 

“I think so,” Ben answered. 

Rey opened the ramp to the Falcon and continued to squeeze Ben’s hand as she started walking down. They were surrounded by green jungles that were reminiscent of the time spent on the jungle moon of Yavin IV. 

The first few members of the Resistance walked forward. He recognized two of them immediately. The traitor and the pilot. Though if Ben considered FN-2187 a traitor then that would make himself one too. There was another person standing beside the two men. She was a short, dark haired woman. It must be the girl Rey spoke of—  _ Rose.  _

Rey dropped his hand and threw herself into Rose’s arms. The smile on Rey’s face made his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Rose was grinning at Rey and playing with her loose hair. 

“I love your hair down like this,” Rose replied. “It makes you look so grown up.” 

“Thank you,” Rey smirked. 

“Ahem,” someone coughed to the left of Rey and Rose. 

Ben put his hands in his pockets and sighed.  _ Here it goes,  _ he thought. 

“Finn, Poe,” Rey started. Then she reached out to Ben. He walked forward and took her hand. 

“This is—” 

“Kylo Ren, we know.” Finn replied with a scowl on his face. 

“Ben Solo,” Rey snapped. “And he saved my life. More than once might I add. I wouldn’t be here without him and I would appreciate it if you would at least trust me and my judgement on this.” 

“Are you  _ with  _ him?” Poe questioned looking like he was going to be sick. 

Rose snorted and the two men glared at her. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought that was obvious,” Rose replied. She turned to Ben and Rey and rolled her eyes. “Men… they are clueless. No offense, Ben. I’m Rose by the way. Rose Tico.” 

She held her hand out for him to shake and Ben grasped it, engulfing her tiny hand in his large palm. 

“Nice to meet you,” Ben replied and he found that he  _ meant  _ it. He had a feeling he would like Rose. 

A growl from somewhere in the distance interrupted their greeting and Ben felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

_ Chewie.  _

The wookiee bounded towards him. Rey stood between them holding her hand out as if to defend Ben from his father’s best friend. 

Rey and Chewie shared a glance. She had one hand outstretched in a defensive stance and the other clutching Ben’s shirt. Chewie had become a father figure to Rey. The only constant in the past two years. And Ben could tell how much Chewie cared for her. How much he  _ loved  _ her. 

He only ever hoped the wookiee felt the same way for him. But Ben always messed up. And he didn’t have to remind himself that he’d killed Chewie’s best friend. It was an unforgivable act. 

Ben flinched as Chewie walked past Rey. She dropped her hand from his shirt and nodded at him, reassuring him that Chewie wasn’t about to rip his limbs off. Then the wookiee enveloped him in a hug, lifting Ben off his feet as Chewie nuzzled him. Just like he did when Ben was merely a toddler. 

It felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's been very difficult for me to write but I'm actually happy with this chapter. It's all fluff. I think that's something we need right now.

* * *

After Chewie released Ben from his hold, Rey reached for Ben’s hands and started to introduce him to the rest of the Resistance members. The majority of them accepted him with open arms simply because of whom his mother was. 

Rey felt a twinge of pain from across their bond every time someone mentioned the late General. Ben didn’t even get to say goodbye to his mother. He’d never gotten to come home to her. Rey knew Ben blamed himself for her passing. Once they were alone, Rey intended to assure Ben that Leia’s death was  _ not  _ on his hands. He couldn’t keep living with the guilt over it. 

“Rey, do you and Ben want to have lunch with me and Kaydel?” Rose questioned. 

Rey looked at the shy smile on Rose’s face. Rey had noticed that Rose and Kaydel had gotten closer over the past year. She was happy to see that the two continued  _ whatever  _ it was that they had found in one another. 

“We’d love to,” Rey answered. 

Rose grinned widely and threw her arms around Rey’s neck. Rey hugged her back, melting into the embrace. She’d missed Rose the past few weeks. The young commander had become somewhat of a best friend to Rey. She’d never had many friends growing up. Rey cherished what she had with Rose. 

After the introductions, Rey led Ben to her assigned quarters. Everything looked the same as it had been when she left before the battle of Exegol. She blushed at the unkept bedding and the little plants that lined the window ledge; each of them in need of watering. 

“So this is my room,” Rey stated. 

Ben walked over and took a seat on her bed. He held his arms out for Rey. She walked between his legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Ben rested his cheek on her breast as he let out a breath. 

“It’s hard being here,” Ben admitted. “I can feel my mother’s presence all over this place.” 

“She would be so proud to see you here,” Rey replied. 

Ben grunted and nuzzled against her chest. Rey played with his hair in the hopes of comforting him. 

“Rose mentioned lunch,” Ben mumbled before lifting his head to gaze up into her eyes. 

“Yeah, she did,” Rey smiled. She grabbed Ben’s cheeks and brought her lips down to his. “Why don’t we both get changed into some fresh clothing and then we can meet you with them?” 

“I think my dad has some old clothes of his in the Falcon. I’ll probably wear some of those. Not sure if any of your friends have anything that would fit me.” 

Rey giggled as she tried to imagine Ben squeezing into one of Finn or Poe’s shirts. 

“Alright, well, I have some clothes here that I’m going to change into.” 

Ben leaned back on the bed and let his gaze bore into her. 

“What? Aren’t you going to go to the Falcon and get changed.” 

“I think I’ll wait for you to change first,” Ben said with a smirk. 

Rey rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and walked over to the closet where some of her tunics were hanging. She chose the dark tunic that came down to mid thigh over gray leggings. Rey made a show of slipping out of her pants, feeling her cheeks burn as Ben unabashedly eyed her ass. She turned her back to him as she bent down, stepping into the gray leggings and shimmying them up over her bottom. Then she pulled the tunic over her body and added her desert wraps over top. 

“Hey wait a minute,” Ben remarked, taking in her appearance. “Where’d you get that tunic?” 

“Um, I found it on the Falcon. This is the tunic I wore when we fought the Praetorian guards.” 

Ben let out a chuckle and brushed a hand down his face. 

“That tunic… it was mine when I was younger. It suits you.” 

“I should have known,” Rey said. “Han kept many things of yours on the Falcon.” 

She thought of the saber she built with Ben’s old kyber crystal. There were many belongings scattered around the Falcon, so many signs that Han loved his son unconditionally. 

“I guess it’s time for me to get changed,” Ben said. 

Rey nodded and turned to the door, holding it open for Ben as they exited her quarters. 

***

Rey was waiting outside of the Falcon for Ben to finish changing when she saw Finn and Poe arguing in the hangar. She quickly approached them and crossed her arms in frustration. 

“Rey,” Finn frowned. “You have a lot of nerve bringing  _ him  _ here.” 

Poe put his hand on Finn’s chest to silence him. 

“Calm down, Finn. Let’s hear her out.” 

“Like I said earlier, Ben is the reason I’m here at all. He saved my life many times. I died defeating Palpatine and Ben gave his life to bring me back.” 

Poe looked confused as he questioned, “How is he here now?” 

“It’s hard to explain,” Rey started. “But Ben and I, we are a dyad in the Force. It’s something that hasn’t been seen in generations. It’s rare and unique. We have a Force bond. When he gave me his life, he became trapped in the World between Worlds. So I did everything in my power to bring him back.” 

“Well it looks like you were successful, congrats.” Finn snarked. 

“Oi. If anybody should understand being manipulated from birth and finding the strength to defect, it’s you,” Rey snapped. “You don’t know anything about Ben and what he’s been through. I’ve had enough of the two of you. This is Leia’s  _ son  _ we are talking about. Imagine what she would say to you both. She would be disappointed in you.” 

Finn and Poe’s eyes widened as they looked past her. Rey turned and watched as Ben walked down the ramp of the Falcon wearing a white v-neck shirt with a dark vest over it and navy pants with the red Corellian Bloodstripe along the sides. Rey’s jaw fell open at the sight of him dressed in his father’s clothes. He looked like smuggler and Rey found she rather liked how Ben looked. 

Ben crossed over to them and put an arm around Rey’s waist, his palm heavy on her hip. He leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. 

“Tonight, we will have a meeting, I want you both there,” Poe said. He grabbed Finn’s shoulder and the two walked off, leaving Ben and Rey alone in the hangar.

***

Rose and Kaydel were holding hands as they walked across the hangar to where Ben and Rey were standing. Rose introduced Ben to Kaydel and held out a large basket. 

“Mind holding this, big guy?” Rose asked. 

Ben took the basket from her hands and peered inside. 

“What’s this?” Rey asked. 

“A picnic! Kaydel and I know just the place to go. I figured you and Ben might want some time away from the base and prying eyes.” 

Ben felt himself relax. He was surprised to find how grateful he was for Rose’s thoughtfulness. 

Kaydel was wearing a poncho in swirls of green and yellow. It looked familiar to him but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. She must have realized his curious expression because she smiled at him as she told him it had belonged to his mother. 

“Oh,” Ben replied, looking down at his feet. 

Kaydel rested a hand on his forearm. 

“Ben, she talked to me about you a lot. She loved you so much. I’d love to share some of that with you someday, if you feel up to it.” 

Ben looked up at the blonde woman and nodded his head. He wanted to hear stories of his mother and how she'd thrived within the Resistance. 

“I’d like that,” he answered. 

“Great, now let’s get going. Rose and I are so excited to show you our favorite spot.”

They trekked through the jungles of Ajan Kloss until they reached a waterfall. Rose and Kaydel took a seat on some large rocks lining the pool of water and Ben placed the basket next to them before sitting on another rock. Rey purposefully sat on his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she relaxed against him. He loved having Rey in his arms. 

Rose opened the basket and started handing out sandwiches. They ate in comfortable silence with the sounds of crashing water soothing them. 

“This reminds me of Naboo,” Ben said, gazing at the waterfall.

“I’ve never been there,” Rey remarked. “I haven’t been to a lot of places.” 

“You would love it!” Ben replied. “I’ll take you one day.” 

Rose and Kaydel smirked at them and gave each other knowing looks. Kaydel leaned her head against Rose’s shoulder as they talked about different things. Rose explained to Rey that after she left to find Ben, it gave Rose the courage to admit to Kaydel that she had feelings for her. 

“I was surprised she felt the same way,” Rose said with a blush. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to say it,” Kaydel chastised. “Rose Tico, you are worthy of love.” 

Rey felt her heart flutter at the small smile on Rose’s face. She couldn’t be happier for her friend. Kaydel was a beautiful and kind woman. Rose deserved the world and Kaydel was someone that would give her everything. 

When Rey finished her sandwich, she stood up from her place on Ben’s lap and started to clean up the trash. Ben watched as she brushed the crumbs off her lap and opened the basket to place the sandwich wrappings. 

“Let’s go swimming,” Rose offered. 

“Yes!” Kaydel agreed. 

The two women started peeling off their outer layers, leaving them in their trousers and undershirts. They ran into the crystal clear water and yelped at the frigid temperature. 

“Come on, Rey!” Rose said as she splashed Kaydel. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rey said with a blush. “You should have seen me when I took a dive into some water on Ahch-To. I’m not a strong swimmer.” 

“I can help,” Ben offered. 

He took off his shirt, vest, and boots. Rey followed suit, taking off her tunic and boots. She covered her chest, feeling uncertain about wearing only her leggings and thin white tank top. Ben grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up as he walked them into the water. Rey shrieked and laughed. Ben couldn’t help but to grin. 

Rose and Kaydel swam and laughed as Ben gave Rey swimming lessons. After about thirty minutes, Rey was practically a professional. Ben lowered his body beneath the water and watched her with only his eyes peeking out and then he launched his attack, pulling her under and kissing her lips under the water. 

When they resurfaced, Rey wrapped her arms and legs around his body and kissed him soundly. 

“You two are so cute it’s disgusting,” Kaydel said. 

Rose agreed with her girlfriend as she took holos of everyone. 

“You know, Ben, we all knew you were big but we didn’t know you were  _ that  _ big,” Rose said, pointing to his bare chest. 

Ben blushed and felt like covering himself up. 

“Hey, eyes off. He’s mine.” Rey said, jokingly. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Rose laughed. “He’s all yours, babe.” 

She swam over to Kaydel and jumped on her back. 

“I can’t wait for the war to be over so we can do this all the time,” Rose said.

The carefree, happy mood seemed to dampen at the reminder that there was work to be done before the galaxy was at peace. 

“Well, that’s why I’m back. To make things right,” Ben said. 

“Let’s worry about all of this at the meeting later,” Kaydel offered. “For now, let's just enjoy each other.” 

Kaydel looked at Rose over her shoulder. The brunette leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Ben looked down at Rey and lifted her chin up with his fingers, then he captured her lips in a soft press. 

Ben wondered if this was what it was like to have friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori for talking this out with me. And also Mari for giving me some good ideas to roll with!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long wait in updating this fic. As many of you know, my beta Nori passed away in May. It has been very difficult to return to this story but with the help of Shawlee I was able to. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it. I'm a little nervous with how long it took to get back into this story. I can't apologize enough.

* * *

Ben and Rey trailed behind Rose and Kaydel as they all trekked through the jungle back towards the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss. Ben’s clothing was damp from the swim and the humidity in the jungle air was making him sticky with sweat. He wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower. 

“We can sneak off to the Falcon and shower onboard. The showers in the base are sonic,” Rey whispered. 

Ben grinned down at Rey as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked beautiful like this— hair wet from swimming and skin sunkissed. It brought out the freckles that he loved. 

Once they arrived at the hangar bay, Rey told her friends that they would meet up again at the meeting and again for dinner in the mess hall. Rose waved goodbye to them and grabbed Kaydel’s hand as they walked into the compound. 

Ben used the Force to pull the ramp down on the Falcon and they quickly made their way inside, heading straight towards the fresher. He immediately started the shower until the steam filled the tiny room. Rey was already pulling her clothing off and tossing them in the sonic washer. Ben made quick work of removing his own clothes and joining Rey in under the spray of the shower. 

Rey’s arms looped around his neck and she grinned up at him with squinty eyes as the water from the shower rained down on them. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben murmured, kissing Rey’s temple as they swayed. 

Rey lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the mouth. Ben would never tire this. He couldn’t believe that Rey had risked everything to bring him back from the World between Worlds. She could have easily forgotten about him and continued her life. He would be only a memory. However, Rey did come back for him. She found him worthy of love and gave it to him willingly. 

“Ben,” Rey whined. “Please know you are more than worthy of love. We were given a second chance and I won’t let you continue to berate yourself on the past and believe you are beyond redemption. You’ve saved my life more than once; please know that everything I did to get you back was worth it. We will never be alone again, Ben. We are in this together.” 

“You and me,” Ben replied, closing the distance between them and kissing her softly. 

Rey moved her body against his. Her hard nipples and the soft swells of her breasts pressed against his chest. His cock twitched and started to harden against her thigh. Her lips kissed a trail down his jaw and then she extracted herself from his hold and reached from the shampoo. 

“Lean forward, let me wash your hair.” 

Ben chuckled and leaned down so Rey could squirt some of the shampoo in his hair. Her nails scratched against his scalp as she lathered up his dark locks. He felt the tips of her fingers brush against the shell of his ears and he shivered at the contact. 

Once she was finished washing his hair, Ben leaned back letting the shower wash the shampoo from his hair. Rey had already grabbed a bar of soap and started to move it over his body like a soft caress. Each stroke was given with such measured care like she was mapping every inch of his body and committing it to her memory. 

Ben caught her wrist as she slid the soap bar down his abdomen. He took the bar from her hand and turned her around so he could repay the favor. Ben gathered her hair to the side exposing her slender neck. He kissed down the notches of her spine and then followed the same trail with the bar of soap. 

Eventually, Ben tired of the bar and began using his hands instead. His warm palms squeezed at the supple flesh of her bottom. He groaned at the feel of her slick body against him. His other hand traveled to the front of her body and cupped a perky breast. Ben pinched her nipple and sucked at the side of her neck as he ground his erection against her ass. 

“Kriff Rey, you’re perfect,” Ben groaned. 

She placed her palms against the wet tile and wiggled her bottom enticingly. Ben grabbed his erection and gave it a few delicate strokes before guiding it to Rey’s hot center. In one smooth stroke Ben was hilted inside her. One hand clamped on her hip as the other continued to caress her breast. He couldn’t wait to get his mouth on those rosy nipples again. But first— 

He started to thrust, his hips slapping against that plump ass. Rey arched her back, allowing his cock to slip even further inside with every stroke. Her inner walls fluttered around him making his eyes roll back in ecstasy. How could she always be so incredibly  _ tight? _

It wasn’t long before they were both panting and chasing their release. Ben slid a hand down her body and teased her clit. Rey moaned as he rubbed his thumb against the tight little button. Then Rey was falling over the edge and bringing him over with her. She gasped out his name, her pussy clenching around his cock, milking him of his release. Ben shot hot ropes of his come inside of her, groaning when he pulled his softening cock out of the warm home it had found in her cunt. 

Rey turned around and leaned her head back against the tile with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. Ben got down on his knees and closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking it into his warm mouth. Rey squeaked and grabbed the back of his head, but kept him in place as he lavished attention to her breasts. He licked, sucked, and kissed each soft mound. Rey panted as he laved his tongue against the sharp peak of her nipple and then suckled the bud between his lips. Soon she was coming again. Simply from his ministration. It was one of the sexiest things Ben had ever witnessed. He kissed each nipple and then rose up to his feet. 

Rey’s cheeks were red and he wasn’t sure if it was from her blush or the heat of the shower. 

“I need to wash my hair,” Rey said through heated breaths. 

Ben chuckled and reached for the shampoo. He squeezed some of the liquid into his hand and started to lather it up in Rey’s long locks. 

***

Ben changed into another set of his father's old clothes that were stored on the Falcon. It felt strange wearing the smuggler garb. When he was a young boy he wanted nothing but to be a pilot like his father. Maybe after the looming battle with Thrawn he could do just that. Pilot the Falcon and travel the galaxy with Rey. He couldn’t wait to marry her and have a couple of kids. Rey deserved a family and Ben was more than happy to provide that for her. 

Rey walked out of the fresher wrapped up in a towel. She admired his clothing giving her seal of approval with a mental nudge over their bond. Ben smirked and brushed a hand through his damp hair. 

“I like the smuggler look,” Rey said out loud. “It really suits you.” 

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a fresh tunic and gray leggings. Ben looked at the chrono and groaned. 

“We need to hurry over to wherever the meeting is taking place.” 

“Right,” Rey said as she pulled the leggings up. 

She was all toned legs and golden skin. 

Together, they debarked the Falcon and headed to the control room. The Resistance members were already flooding the area. Some were seated while others stood making small talk while they waited for everyone to arrive. 

Ben felt their stares as he and Rey walked inside. Some of the members feared him while others were neutral due to his mother being their founder and General for many years. Now that title belongs to Poe Dameran and Finn; Co-Generals of the Resistance— and both of them loathed Ben. 

“It appears everybody has joined so we will let the meeting commence.” Poe started. “As you all know, the battle of Exegol wasn’t the end of the war. Remnants of the First Order still remain in various factions. Not all of the regime was present against the battle with Palpatine. It was naive of us to believe the war was over with Palpatine’s demise. However, we have something they don’t.” 

Poe’s eyes darted towards Ben. He sucked in a breath at the murderous gaze painting the General’s face. 

“We have Ben Solo. He has intel on the ins and outs of the First Order, he was after all their Supreme Leader for an entire year. Whatever there is left to face, we will use him to conquer. Only then will we finally have peace.” 

Ben felt Rey’s rage building and he reached for her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“You wish to use him as bait,” Rey spat. “To drag out the threat and risk his life?” 

“Precisely,” Finn replied. “Don’t you think he owes us after  _ everything  _ he’s done.” 

Rey shook her head back and forth, “You two are unbelievable. You treated me as nothing but a weapon and now you want to use  _ him  _ like that as well? I won’t allow it. Not after everything I’ve done to get him back.” 

“Rey,” Ben interrupted. “It’s okay, I’ll do it. Whatever they need. I’ll do it.” 

She snapped her gaze to his and silently replied through their Force bond. 

_ I can’t lose you again. Whatever they are planning is a death sentence. _

Ben cupped Rey’s cheeks and looked deeply into her bright hazel eyes. 

_ I know sweetheart. But we will do this together. You and me. Once all of this is over we can get married and start a family. We don’t have to think about battles or wars ever again. We can train our kids in ways of the Force— even start an Academy if that’s something you’d want. But first, we have to endure this.  _

“Fine,” Rey said out loud. “But…” she turned to face Poe and Finn, “whatever plan you have to use Ben— we go together.” 

The memory of Palpatine goading them about their being a Dyad in the Force floated across their bond.  _ Stand together. Die together.  _

“There’s something you should know,” Ben added. “I know who is leading the First Order. Grand Admiral Thrawn.” 

“Thrawn, I thought he was a myth,” Finn replied. 

“I thought he died long ago, before the battle of Endor,” Poe added. 

“Well, he didn’t,” Ben said in annoyance.

“How do you know this?” Finn questioned. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Rey snapped. “All that matters is that he’s back and he won’t be easy to defeat.” 

“So it’s settled,” Rose called out, having been silent through the meeting. “Now can we break for dinner? I’m starving.” 

Ben chuckled under his breath. Somehow Rose always knew how to break the attention. He could see why Rey was friends with her. 

***

Rey grumbled as she went through the line in the mess hall alongside Ben as they grabbed their dinner. They took their trays to the spot that Rose and Kaydel had claimed. 

Rey sat down and immediately bit into her roll. She was still annoyed with Finn and Poe’s attitudes towards Ben. Rey realized that they would never understand her feelings towards Ben. But she’d hoped the two would look past that and trust _ her  _ judgement. 

“I need to get drunk,” Rose groaned. 

“Hells yeah,” Kaydel agreed. 

Rey had never drank any sort of alcohol before. Growing up on Jakku dehydration meant death. Alcohol was a luxury that she had no need for. 

“Wish we had some hardcore stuff,” Rose added. 

Rey felt Ben’s attention perk through their bond. 

“My father always kept bottles of Corellian Whiskey stashed away in the Falcon. I remember all his hiding places.” 

Rose and Kaydel’s eyes lit up with glee. Rose even gave an excited shimmy of her body. Rey let out a giggle at the sight. 

“After dinner we’ll meet you on the Falcon and drink all our troubles away,” Kaydel said, throwing an arm around her girlfriend. 

When they finished their meal, Rey curled her body against Ben’s and whispered up to him. 

“I’ve never drank anything before Ben. You’ll take care of me, right?” 

“Of course sweetheart,” Ben answered. 

She grinned and kissed his cheek. 

“Alright,” Rey nodded. “Let’s drink some whiskey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta and wifey Shawlee. RIP Nori.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon challenged me to write a small smut scene between Kaydel and Rose. I am impressed with myself for actually doing it. It's very tasteful but if you prefer not to read it I put XXX before and after the scene.

* * *

There was a loose panel on the Falcon that Han Solo always used to store his liquor. Ben remembered a time long before he was sent away to Uncle Luke’s academy when his father took him on smuggling missions. If his mother knew the sort of trouble Ben and Han got into when he was just a child— well… she would have killed Han herself. 

_ “Now this,” Han said as he pulled the panel free and reached for the glass bottle hidden inside. “This here is a genuine Corellian Whiskey. When you’re old enough you can drink with us,” Han motioned between himself and Chewie.  _

_ “For now, you can have a taste. But don’t tell your mother I let you have any of this.”  _

_ Han poured a drop of the liquid into a small glass. Ben put it to his lips and sucked down the drink— coughing as it burned his throat.  _

_ “That’s disgusting,” Ben gagged.  _

_ Han laughed and shook his head.  _

_ “One day, you’ll love this stuff.”  _

***

Kaydel, Rose, and Rey sat in the lounge area of the Falcon, as Ben searched for his father’s hidden treasures. He came back with a few bottles of aged Corellian Whiskey. 

_ Thanks Dad.  _

Ben opened the bottles and poured the girls each the same amount and then poured himself just a little more. Rey eyed him with suspicion. 

“Why do you get more than us?” Rey questioned, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Because all of you are tiny,” Ben replied. 

The three of them scoffed and protested. 

“Excuse you, I am taller than the average female humanoid,” Rey remarked. 

Ben leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Still tiny to me,” Ben said. 

“You two are disgustingly cute,” Kaydel replied as she knocked back her whiskey then gestured for Ben to fill up her glass. 

“I’ll have you know, Ben,” Rose started, “what I lack in height I make up for in my viciousness.” 

Ben snorted as he sipped his whiskey. 

“I don’t doubt though. I remember Armitage Hux complaining about you biting him on the  _ Supremacy.”  _

Rose howled with laughter, “His name is Armitage?” 

“Was,” Ben corrected, reminded the women of the General’s demise. 

“To Armitage,” Kaydel toasted, holding up her glass. “May he rest in peace.” 

They all drank to that. Ben was never a fan of Hux. He was a nuisance. But his death was a reminder of all of the souls lost because of the war.  _ Because of Palpatine.  _

Ben topped off each of the glasses, quickly knocking back his own and filling it up again. His lips were already starting to feel tingly. His father really had smuggled some potent alcohol. Ben felt like the whiskey was going straight to his head which was peculiar— he hardly ever got drunk from a few drinks. 

“Did you know your hair is sexy,” Rey slurred as she brushed a hand through Ben’s hair. “I dreamt about running my fingers through your hair. I just  _ knew  _ it would be silky.” 

_ Oh,  _ he understood now. He was feeling Rey’s inebriation through their Force bond. 

“Slow down on the drink, sweetheart,” Ben mumbled. 

Rey giggled and crawled onto his lap, cuddling up against him. Ben rather enjoyed this affectionate, drunk Rey. 

“We should play a game,” Kaydel suggested. “Something where Rose and I can get to know you a little better, Ben.” 

“Oh! Never have I ever,” Rose shouted. “This is perfect.” 

“How do we play?” Rey questioned. 

“So you start by saying something you’ve never done. Like never have I ever worked for the First Order. If you haven’t worked for the first order— do nothing. If you have then you take a shot of whiskey.” Rose said. 

“Hilarious,” Ben replied, taking a shot of whiskey. 

“Okay Rey, you’re turn.” 

“Um never have I ever seen fireworks.” 

Ben, Rose, and Kaydel each took a shot. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben rumbled. “I’ll take you to see fireworks one day soon. I promise.” 

“I’m holding you to it,” Rey smirked. 

“I suppose it’s my turn,” Ben said. “Never have I ever kissed more than one person.” 

He felt his cheeks heat at the admission. Rey had been his first kiss and it was everything to him. Even if he’d gotten trapped in the World between Worlds minutes after. 

Kaydel and Rose both took shots. Rey leaned into Ben and kissed him on the mouth. He felt her love for him across their bond.

“Like I said, disgustingly cute,” Kaydel interrupted. “My turn. Never have I ever broken a bone.”

Rey took a sip of her drink. 

“I fell from a Star Destroyer wrecked on Jakku and broke my arm. It was one of the most painful moments of my life. I wasn’t sure I would make it as I had to trade scrap for medical treatment. I had to ration my food supplies for two weeks to make up for it.” 

Ben’s heart panged. He wished he would have known she was on Jakku. He would have gone to her and brought her to Luke’s academy. Maybe then things would have been d11ifferent. Maybe he wouldn’t have turned. 

Rose had also taken a sip. 

“My sister and I grew up on Hays Minor. My grandmother had a flight simulator. During one of my sessions I crashed and broke my ankle.” 

Ben filled up his glass and took a shot. 

“Too many to count,” Ben replied. 

His most recent were his broken ribs when Palpatine flung him into the crevice on Exegol. Ben was pretty sure he had broken more than just his ribs but those were the ones that hurt the worst. 

“You know what we should do?” Rose slurred. “We should prank Poe.” 

“This is why I love you,” Kaydel cackled. “I have the best idea. We should ding dong ditch him.” 

“Ding dong what?” Rey questioned. 

“Ding dong ditch. It’s simple, we buzz his comm and when he comes to answer the door, we all hide.” Rose said. “It will be hilarious.” 

“I think I’ll leave you ladies to it,” Ben said as he yawned. “I think the alcohol is hitting me hard. And I don’t want to be on the receiving end of Poe’s wrath. I’m already on his bad side.” 

“Yeah, I’m tired.” Rey said, closing her eyes and snuggling up to Ben. “Tell me how it goes tomorrow at breakfast though.” 

Rey hugged both of them as they said goodnight. Kaydel and Rose swayed as they made their way down the Falcon’s ramp. 

“Think they will be okay?” Ben questioned. 

Rey nodded and then grabbed Ben’s hands. She guided him towards the bunk with a smoldering look on her face. 

“I thought you were tired,” Ben chuckled. 

“Yeah that was my way of getting you all to myself.” 

***

“Shh, don’t walk so loud,” Kaydel whispered— though it was one of the loudest whispers Rose had ever heard. 

“Come on,” Rose giggled. “This is his door.” 

They pressed the comm and then ran down the hall, hiding around the corner. They waited until they heard the blast doors open. 

“Yes… what the?” Poe asked to the empty corridor.

Kaydel was trying to stifle her laugh which only caused Rose to snort and clap a hand over her mouth. 

“Who is it?” another voice asked. Rose peered around the corner in curiosity. It was just the person she suspected— Finn. “Nobody’s here,” Finn said. “Come back to bed.” 

Rose blushed and grabbed Kaydel’s hand. The two girls ran back to Kaydel’s bunk. Rose leaned up against the blast doors once they’d closed. She was out of breath from laughing and running. Her head was spinning and she couldn’t be happier than she was right then. 

Kaydel closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly. Rose clutched Kay’s cheeks and kissed her back with passion. Soon they were tumbling on the bed in a drunken heap. 

XXXThey were quick to strip each other of their clothing. Rose leaned back against the pillows and gazed down at Kaydel as she lowered herself between Rose’s legs. 

“You deserve to be loved,” Kaydel said as she kissed the inside of Rose’s thigh. Kaydel loved to remind Rose of this. That she deserved everything in the world. 

Kay lowered her mouth to the apex of Rose’s thighs and started to pleasure her. Rose arched her back, pressing herself further against Kay’s mouth. 

“I love you,” Rose panted. “I love you so much.” 

It didn’t take long for Kaydel to push Rose over the edge. She moaned through her release and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. Kay crawled up her body and kissed her. Rose could taste herself on Kaydel’s lips. 

“Let me return the favor,” Rose replied, trailing her hand along Kay’s side. She slipped one finger inside of her girlfriend and started to pump.XXX

“I love you too,” Kaydel whispered. “So much, Rose.” 

***

Back in the Falcon, Rey was straddling Ben. Her head was spinning but Ben kept her grounded. Before they’d stripped off their clothes, Ben had insisted that Rey drink a large glass of water. Now, she was bouncing on his cock as he sucked at her tits. 

His palms were clamped on her waist, bodily lifting her up and down his length. He released her breast and moved his lips along her neck, suckling bruises into her skin. 

“There’s so much I wish I’d done differently,” Ben admitted. 

Rey was confused at his train of thought. However, Ben opened the bond and let her into his mind so she could understand what he was feeling. He rolled them over so Rey was laying on her back as he thrusted up into her. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered. “We can always wonder  _ what if. _ But that doesn’t change the hand we got dealt. Maybe there is a universe where you found me on Jakku and took me to Luke’s academy. But maybe in that universe you still turned. I’m glad things happened the way they did for us. It brought me to you. Our paths were always destined to cross.” 

His eyes filled with tears as he continued to move within her. 

“I just— wish I could take away all the pain and heartache you’ve faced.” 

“I wish I could take that away for you too. But Ben, those experiences made us who we are today.” 

Rey wiped away his tears and leaned up to kiss him. Ben moaned against her lips and slipped a hand between their bodies to find her clit. He rubbed the tender spot delicately. 

“I love you, want to feel you come on my cock.” 

Ben changed the angle of his hips and thrust into her, hitting that sweet spot that made her jolt with pleasure. Her walls fluttered around his length signaling her climax— squeezing and milking him of his release. 

They laid in each others arms and kissed lazily. Ben kept touching every inch of her body— cupping a breast, tweaking a nipple, squeezing her ass. 

“You’re perfect,” he babbled. “And I’m definitely taking you to see fireworks.” 

Rey grinned as she snuggled up against his solid chest. 

“When was the first time you saw them? Or remember seeing them?” 

He sighed contently and traced his fingers along the scar on her arm she’d gotten during the fight against the praetorian guards. 

“It was on Chandrila, my birth planet. I was born on the signing of the Galactic Concordance. Every year it was celebrated with a fireworks show. The first time I remember the fireworks was when I was six years old. My parents took me to see the fireworks in Hanna City. I remember being very grumpy that my birthday was always overshadowed by a peace treaty celebration.” 

Rey pressed a kiss against Ben’s heart. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember my birthday.” Rey remarked. 

Suddenly, Ben jolted up. Rey’s eyes widened as he ran stark naked to one of the other bunks in the Falcon. 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Rey asked. 

He returned with a journal. He flipped through the pages, scanning for something in particular. Rey couldn’t help but notice the lovely calligraphy script he used in his entries. Finally, he found what he was looking for and handed the journal over to Rey. 

“Read this,” Ben said with a smile. 

_ April 10th  _

_ Today I felt something in the Force. It’s bright and sunny. Everything has always been so dark. But now I feel like there is something that calls to me from across the galaxy. I feel whole. Complete. For the first time I don’t feel alone.  _

_ Ben Solo  _

“I felt the day you were born, Rey.” 

They were both crying as Rey flung herself into Ben’s arms. They would never be alone as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Ben woke up with a splitting headache. He touched his temple with two of his fingers and used the Force to take the pain away. Rey was still blissfully asleep in the bunk on the Falcon. Gently, he touched her temple and used the mystical power to cure any hangover she might have. She let out a breathy sigh and Ben curled his arms around her, burying his face against her neck, breathing in the lovely scent of  _ Rey.  _ Moments like this was what Ben lived for. He hoped he wasn’t living on borrowed time— he’d like to spend all of his mornings just like this. 

***

“Intelligence has picked up activity in the Unknown Regions. We believe that Thrawn is building an army around his home world of Csilla. The planet is almost inhabitable due to its dying star that has caused the planet to turn to ice. It is also very difficult to travel to— even skilled pilots have to be vigilant,” General Dameron reported to the crowd of Resistance members. 

Ben felt Rey squeeze his hand as they listened to Poe’s speech. Soon they would be boarding the Falcon for their journey to Chiss Space. Ben wasn’t nervous for what was to come— he had accepted whatever fate lay ahead. His heart ached at the thought of leaving Rey again. He would never forget those days spent alone in the darkness of the World Between Worlds. Rey has risked it all to come back for him and he would do everything in his power to stay by her side. But if the time came he would willingly sacrifice himself so Rey could live. He’d already done that once before. 

He didn’t want to squander his second chance at life— so he would try his best to make it through the battle. Ben wanted to rise above it all and live his life beside Rey. He wanted to marry her and raise their children on a planet full of plants and trees. He wanted to give their kids the life neither of them got. 

And to be able to do that— Ben needed to live. 

“I believe that covers everything,” Poe’s voice broke through Ben’s thoughts. 

Time was up— the war would soon be over. And the Galaxy could finally return to the peaceful place it once was. 

***

Ben was leaning up against the Falcon as Rey said her goodbyes to Kaydel and Rose. A furry hand down upon his head, ruffling his hair. Ben was immediately taken back to the many times Chewie would do this to him when he was nothing but a small child. 

Ben peered over his shoulder and smirked at the towering wookiee.

_ They would be proud.  _ Chewie roared in Shyriiwook. 

“Who would?” Ben countered. 

_ You’re parents.  _

He sucked in a breath and shook his head in denial. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure about all that. Happy I returned? Maybe. Proud… how could they?” 

_ Leia always believed in you. She wanted you to come home. She wanted you to live. And Han… he knew what would happen when he met you on that bridge. He did it because he loved you. Han knew that act would be the cornerstone of your return to the light.  _

“I suppose,” Ben started. 

_ You will see. Soon you will understand. When you have one of your own.  _

Ben turned his attention to Rey as she made her way towards them. He thought of what she’d look like with a swollen belly filled with  _ their  _ child. 

“Ready to go?” Rey questioned. 

“Yes,” Ben replied, leaning in to kiss Rey on the lips. His arm curled around her waist as Rey looped her arms around his neck. 

Chewie grumbled as he retreated, giving Ben and Rey their privacy. Rey giggled against Ben’s lips as they broke apart. 

“We should get going,” Ben said. 

Rey slapped his bottom and then raced up the ramp. Ben chuckled as he followed her into the Falcon, admiring her ass along the way. 

***

Of all the things to hinder them— an asteroid field was not one Ben accounted for. Rey stood up from her spot in the Pilot’s seat and gestured for Ben to take control. 

“I’d rather you take the lead on this,” Rey offered, planting a kiss on Ben’s cheek as she switched places with him. 

Ben’s hands shook as he grabbed the controls, weaving in and out of the flying space rocks. 

“Hold on  _ tight, _ ” Ben said as he shifted the gears and turned the Falcon on its side dodging the asteroids. 

“What are the odds we will make it out of this alive?” Rey questioned as she held onto the dash. 

Ben could hear his father’s words in his mind. 

“Never tell me the odds,” Ben said. 

Suddenly, he spun the Falcon into a tailspin, diving low to avoid the flying debris. 

“That’s some nifty tricks flygirl,” Poe said over the comm channel. 

“I’m not piloting,” Rey replied with a smug grin. “That’s Han Solo’s son.” 

“Wow,” Poe said in amazement. “Nice flying Solo.” 

“I think you just earned Poe’s approval,” Rey snickered. 

Ben pressed the button for the comm and replied, “that means a lot coming from the best pilot in the Resistance.” 

Poe’s chuckle rang across the comm. Rey looked over at Ben in question and Ben just laughed. His cheeks hurt from grinning so much. Ben swerved to the left and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a patch of open space. 

“I think we made it,” Ben remarked. 

“I see it,” Rey grinned. “All clear ahead. And there—” she pointed. “Is that Csilla?” 

Ben checked the navicomputer but the maps seemed to be frozen. He hit the screen with his fist. 

“This piece of junk,” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Oi, don’t talk about the Falcon like that.”

“Sorry,” Ben smiled sheepishly. “You’re right though, I think I remember something about the navicomputers not functioning in Chiss Space. Which means that floating ball of ice over there is most probably Csilla.”

“Do you think Thrawn knows we are here?” Rey questioned. 

Ben swallowed hard as he guided the Falcon towards Csilla. 

“I would assume he has some idea. We just have to be prepared for anything.” 

***

Ben and Rey were the first to land on Csilla. The plan was for Ben to be brought before Thrawn as bait. Once Thrawn’s guard was down— that’s when the Resistance would swoop in. Ben hooked his lightsaber to his belt and shrugged on his father’s jacket. 

Rey put on her coat and met him at the door. Ben leaned in and kissed Rey soundly on the mouth. He put every emotion into the kiss— he needed Rey to know how much he loved her. 

“This isn’t goodbye, Ben,” Rey said as her eyes welled with tears. 

“I know sweetheart, this is just the last hurdle before we start anew.” 

He pressed the release for the ramp and together they walked down until their boots hit the icy surface of Csilla. 

“Kylo Ren,” a voice called out. 

Ben’s eyes peered through the snow flurries as someone emerged into view. The contrast between the blue of the man’s skin and the piercing redness of his eyes caused Ben’s breath to hitch. This was the man he saw in the vision on Ilum.  _ Thrawn.  _

“Last I heard, you were dead,” Thrawn rumbled. “And you’ve brought the last Jedi with you. How interesting.” 

As the man came closer Ben felt a bubble of energy surround him. He shivered as his grasp on the Force was suppressed. It felt like a part of him was missing. Ben looked up as Thrawn came completely into view. A ysalamir curled around Thrawn’s shoulders, it’s beady eyes staring into Ben’s soul. 

“You knew we were coming,” Ben remarked. 

“Yes, have you heard of the third sight?” 

Rey was the one to speak up, “I’ve read about it. In the Jedi texts.” 

“Smart little Jedi,” Thrawn smirked. 

Ben clenched his fist and glared at the man. 

“Then you should know that I have my own ozyly-esehembo. Or more aptly known as— Force sensitive Chiss navigators.” 

“They are  _ children _ ,” Rey spat. 

“And once the third sight fades they are removed from their duty,” Thrawn answered. 

“You stole them from their families. You didn’t give them a choice,” Rey yelled. 

Ben longed to reach out to Rey and comfort her through the Force but the bond between them was sickenly silent. 

“Isn’t that what the Jedi did?” Thrawn questioned with a quirk of his head. “They stole Force sensitive children away from their families to train them to be warriors of the light.” 

“Contrary to what you may believe,” Ben interrupted. “Rey and I aren’t Jedi or Sith.” 

Thrawn chuckled, “I see, so the rumors I heard were true. Kylo Ren did turn to the light— and all for a  _ girl.  _ Pathetic. Your grandfather would be disappointed in you.” 

“My grandfather is proud of me.” Ben yelled as he pulled out his saber and ignited it. It felt strange using the weapon without being able to channel the Force. 

Rey powered up her saber and held it defensively in front of her. 

“Now, now. We don’t need to fight. I just want to have a chat. Perhaps we can come to some sort of truce.” 

“And how are we to know that you don’t have an army ready to execute us?” Rey asked. 

“I suppose you will just have to trust.” 

The man turned on his heel with his hands clasped behind his back, walking towards the dwelling in the distance. Ben and Rey cautiously followed, scanning the distance for any threats that might be hidden from view. 

Thrawn put his hand on a scanner by the building. The red light traced his hand print and then the blast door opened, allowing them entry. They walked through the halls until it opened up to a large room with a throne made of stone in the center. Thrawn walked over to the throne and took a seat. Cages of ysalamiri lined the walls creating a Force repressing bubble that spanned the entire room. 

“This doesn’t have to be a battle. You can give me what I want and then I’ll let the two of you go— unharmed. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To disappear and start a new life without the weight of a legacy on your shoulders?” 

It was tempting, so very tempting. 

“And you,” Thrawn addressed Rey. “The poster child of the Resistance. Don’t you want to walk away from it all. Don’t you want to step down from that pedestal they placed you on?” 

“What is it you want?” Ben questioned. 

Thrawn leaned back on the throne and brought a hand up to his chin as if he was pondering over the question. 

“I only want one thing. I know your Resistance friends are standing back waiting for the moment to attack.” Ben could see Rey’s eyes widen in his peripherals. Thrawn chuckled and shook his head. “Third sight remember. I knew all along that your  _ friends  _ were following behind. All I want is for you to hand them over to me and the two of you can go.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, we would never turn on them.” 

Thrawn sighed, “You would throw down your life for the people that used you as a weapon. I can see it on your face, little Jedi, your home is not in the Resistance. You feel an emptiness when you are with them. It isn’t where you belong. So why sacrifice yourself for them? You die and the Resistance will carry on. They will find another Force sensitive and steal them from their family to weaponize. The cycle continues over and over again. 

“He’s not wrong,” Ben says. 

Rey’s head snapped towards him with a bewildered look on her face. 

“The Resistance, the Jedi— they don’t need a place in this any longer.” Ben started to walk towards Rey. “I said it once before, when I asked you to rule the Galaxy by my side. The Jedi, the Sith, the Rebels— let it all die.” 

“Your man seems willing to hand your friends over,” Thrawn laughed. “Did you really believe Kylo Ren could change? He’s always been a broken soul. There’s no coming back from the Dark.” 

Ben took a deep breath as he stood in front of Rey. 

_ Trust me.  _ He wanted to say.  _ Feel me, know that I’m on your side.  _

Ben reached for her hand and as soon as their fingers touched the Force shields shattered. It felt like breathing after being submerged in water for too long. Ben grasped Rey’s hand and felt the Force flow through them like a live wire. 

It surrounded everything, filling the room like a thundering heartbeat. 

“How?” Thrawn asked. 

Ben looked at their clasped hands.  _ Touch.  _ When they touched hands it broke through the Force repellent. 

“We are a Dyad in the Force,” Ben explained. “A bond unseen for generations.” 

They let go of each other’s hand and ignited their sabers. The Force swirled around them— an invisible shield at their beck and call. Ben swore he could feel Anakin’s hand on his shoulder. 

_ Bring balance to the Force and to the Galaxy _ . The voice of his grandfather whispered in his mind. 

“I will finish what you started,” Ben said. 

Then— they attacked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee
> 
> [Thrawn](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mitth%27raw%27nuruodo)
> 
> [Csilla](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Csilla/Legends)
> 
> [Force Sensitive Chiss Navigators](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ozyly-esehembo)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to write the epilogue and have it posted before the end of the year. But if I can't meat that goal, it will be posted in early January for sure.

* * *

Though Ben and Rey had taken Thrawn by surprise, he wasn’t one to be unprepared. He pressed a button on the side of the throne and pulled out a metal saber hilt. The lightsaber was an ancient relic— one Ben had read about in his early years of training. The last time this particular saber had been seen was in the hands of Moff Gideon back when Ben was only a young child. Thrawn pressed the ignition on the hilt and a solid black beam in the shape of a sword erupted from within. 

_ The Darksaber.  _

“Where did you get that?” Ben spat.  _ It doesn’t belong to you.  _ He thought.  _ It belongs to the Mandalorian race. _

“It doesn’t matter where I got it,” Thrawn replied, pushing himself off from the throne. 

Ben and Rey circled around him with their sabers lit. Ben held his in front of him in a defensive stance. Rey, on the other hand, attacked. She growled as she reared back and slashed her golden blade against the dark weapon. 

“Feisty this one. The only thing I’d expect from the heir of Palpatine.” Thrawn taunted. 

Ben reached out with the Force and wrapped it’s hold around the Chiss’ neck. Thrawn sputtered and used all the strength in his body to push against the saber lock between him and Rey. She scattered backwards as Thrawn turned to Ben. In the blink of an eye, Thrawn produced a dart. Ben felt something pierce his skin and he immediately dropped to the ground. His skin burned as he pulled the needle out. 

Rey and Thrawn were once again dueling. Ben pushed himself up to stand and gasped as he felt whatever Thrawn injected him with spread into his bloodstream.  _ Poison.  _

_ Rey.  _ Ben screamed into Rey’s head through their bond.  _ Disarm him of the dart gun. It’s poison.  _

She turned away from the saber lock with Thrawn and used the Force to summon the dart gun into her hand. 

Thrawn pressed a button his comm-link and a command of stormtroopers pilled inside from the chamber doors. 

Ben and Rey started deflecting blaster shots from the troopers as Thrawn made his escape. Ben touched his comm-link as he used the Force to throw one of the troopers against their comrade. 

“Poe, now!” Ben said into the link. 

The sounds of blaster fire could be heard from outside. The pilot heard Ben’s command and followed through. Help was on the way. 

***

It didn’t take long for Ben and Rey to incapacitate the stormtroopers. They were instructed by Finn to put them into a Force sleep. Finn would be coming to retrieve them as he wanted to start a stormtrooper rehabilitation program. 

The corridors were silent as Ben and Rey scoured them looking for where Thrawn escaped. Ben’s breathing was shallow and he felt the poison moving through his veins. He put up a shield between him and Rey so she wouldn’t realize he was on borrowed time. 

They entered a room that pulsed with the Force. Inside were a group of children huddled together. Their red eyes flashed with fear as Ben and Rey approached. Rey dropped to her knees and reached out a hand to a little girl. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you. We’re here to help. That power inside you— we have it too.” 

There were three of the Chiss children— two girls and one little boy. 

“Come with us,” Rey offered. The little girl looked at the other children and then nodded and grabbed Rey’s outstretched hand. 

“Take them back to the ship,” Ben said through labored breaths. “I’ll find Thrawn.” 

“Are you okay?” Rey questioned, worry spiking over their bond. 

“The children, Rey. Get them to safety.” 

She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck as she rose up to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I love you,” Ben whispered. 

“I love you, too.” She replied. Then her voice fell into a whisper. “Come back to me, Ben.” 

***

Thrawn was waiting for him behind the complex. The icy planet made a shiver run through his poison ridden body. 

“I can give you the antidote. All you have to do is give me what I want. Call off your  _ friends  _ and tell them you’ve killed me, then hand them over. I’ll give you the antidote and you can leave with your lover.” 

Ben’s eyes burned with unshed tears. He didn’t want to die again. He’d been given a second chance and all for him to be taken out by poison. 

“I can’t do that,” Ben replied. 

Thrawn chuckled in disbelief, “you’ll die for them? The Resistance? How the mighty Kylo Ren has fallen.” 

“Not for them,” Ben replied. “I will gladly die for  _ her. _ ”

Ben lit his saber and pointed it at Thrawn. 

“But this has to end now.” 

He took all the strength left in his body to paralyze Thrawn with the Force. Then he thrust the purple crossguard blade into the Chiss’ chest. 

“Interesting,” Thrawn choked out. “There wasn’t an antidote,” he smirked before crumpling to the ground. 

Ben pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. His vision started to blur. In the distance he saw Rey running towards him. He fell to the ground, feeling the icy surface sting his fingers. Ben rolled to his back and looked up at the expanse of stars. 

Then— there was Rey’s voice, crying his name as she grasped his face. 

_ No, you can’t leave me now. I can’t go through this again— I won’t survive it. Dammit Ben Solo. Live.  _

Ben closed his eyes and blinked them open. Rey was crying against his chest, curling up against him as she felt for his slowing heartbeat. That’s when he noticed the Force ghosts standing over him. 

“Mom,” Ben uttered. 

Rey looked up with teary eyes at the Force ghosts surrounding them. Leia, Luke, and Anakin reached out and touched his chest. A warmth flowed through him as they used the healing power of the Force to fight the poison running through his veins. 

Ben felt as his body healed and he took in a breath of the icy air. 

“We love you, Ben.” Leia whispered. 

“I’m sorry for everything,” added Luke. 

“I’m proud of you.” Anakin said. 

Then they disappeared with a silent promise to see him again. 

***

Rey helped Ben back to the Falcon. He was still weak from the entire ordeal. On their way across the slick surface of Csilla, Finn was ushering unmasked stormtroopers into his ship along with a girl Ben had only seen in passing at the Resistance base. 

“That’s Jannah,” Rey replied. “We met her on Kef Bir. She was a former stormtrooper.” 

Ben nodded as they walked up the ramp to the Falcon. Rey put him in the co-pilot’s chair and hurried to the kitchenette, grabbing water and ration pack. 

“You need to eat,” Rey said nervously, “and hydrate.” 

He could feel the panic over the bond. His sweet girl. Ben reached his hand out and wrapped the Force around her waist, pulling her across the room and into his lap. 

“Ben,” Rey gasped. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben replied, kissing her temple. “I’m okay. I’m alive. We made it out of this and now we can finally rest.” 

She shook in his arms as tears filled her eyes. 

“You almost died, Ben. Again. I can’t go through that.” 

“I know,” Ben brought her lips to his as he kissed her deeply. “Now we can go wherever you want. Somewhere beautiful, right?” 

“Yes,” Rey replied, “I was thinking Naboo?” 

“I’d like that,” Ben replied. He was quiet for a moment as he pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “marry me?” 

“Yes,” Rey replied through tears. “Yes, Ben, I will marry you today if we can.” 

Ben chuckled, “Wouldn’t you want your friends to attend.” 

She nuzzled his neck and breathed in the scent of him. 

“They’d understand.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around her back and rested his chin over her shoulder, hugging her tightly. 

“Whatever you want, Rey. I’ll give it to you.” 

***

Ajan Kloss was covered in darkness when they returned. The Resistance members lit torches and started a bonfire as they cooked a feast and celebrated the victory— the true victory. The First Order was in the process of being dismantled as Finn and Jannah started the Stormtrooper Rebellion. 

Rose and Kaydel were searching through the archives to find the parents of the Force sensitive Chiss children they rescued off of Csilla. They would hopefully be returned to their families before too long. 

Poe handed Ben a plate full of food and took the seat beside him. Rey was talking with the Chiss children with a grin on her face— she looked so happy. 

“I never got to thank you,” Poe said. 

Ben looked over at the pilot and shrugged. 

“You have nothing to thank me for. I’ve done nothing but make your life more difficult.” 

“Well that might be true,” Poe smirked. “But you helped us after everything, so for that I thank you.” 

Ben watched Rey as she brushed the little Chiss girl’s hair behind her ear and spoke to them animatedly about the Force, summoning three deserts and handing one to each of them. They smiled at her and giggled with glee. 

“What’s your plan after this?” Poe asked. 

“Rey and I want to get away for awhile. She wants to go somewhere beautiful to settle down.” 

“She wants a family,” Poe remarked. “She deserves that.” 

Ben nodded in agreement. 

“With you,” Poe added. “She deserves that with you.” 

Ben felt his cheeks flush. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be a very good father.” 

Poe clapped him on the shoulder, “I think you’ll be pretty damn good. You are very  _ passionate. _ ” 

They both laughed at that statement. 

“I’ll give her whatever she wants,” Ben admitted. 

“Well, I think she just wants you.” 

Rey turned to look at him and smiled. She hugged the Chiss children before crossing over to where Ben was seated. Rey sat down on his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Are you boys playing nice?” Rey asked. 

“Of course, Rey. Your man was just telling me about your plans. So how soon are you leaving us?” Poe asked. 

“Probably within the week,” Rey replied. “I just can’t be here any longer. I hope you understand.” 

“No, I get it Rey. Besides, the First Order won’t be around anymore so there isn’t a reason for the Resistance any longer. We will all be going back to our respective homes. I just hope we can stay in touch.” 

“We definitely will,” Rey promised. 

“What are you going to do with that thing?” Poe questioned, pointing to the darksaber attached to Rey’s belt. 

“We couldn’t leave it on Csilla. Thought we’d take it with us. It would make for a nice addition to our Holo library,” Rey said. 

“Sounds about right,” Poe said as he stood up and took his leave, joining Finn and Jannah beside the fire pit. Rey breathed against Ben, nuzzling her nose against his. Ben wrapped his arm around her back and relaxed into her, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. 

***

The next morning, Ben packed up the Falcon with their belongings and some food that Poe handed them from the base. Rose and Kaydel were waiting for them at the base of the ramp. Rey had tears in her eyes as she said her goodbyes to the two girls. Rose hugged her tightly and cried silently. 

“Where are the two of you going to settle?” Ben questioned, putting his hand in the pockets of his trousers.

“We were thinking of Naboo,” Kaydel replied. “Rosie has bad memories from Hays Minor and my home planet of Dulathia— well there’s nothing left for me there. Naboo is somewhere we both wanted to visit.” 

Rey smiled brightly— that sunny smile that he loved. “That’s where we are going,” she said excitedly. 

“Really?” Rose replied. “Oh thank gods. I would miss you too much.” 

“Then we will see you soon,” Ben said, looking between the three women.

“Yeah, we will,” Rose smiled. 

The girls hugged Rey and Ben once more and left them to finish packing. Ben turned his back to walk up the ramp when he felt a furry hand land on his head. He was suddenly pulled into Chewie’s embrace. Ben laughed as Chewie rocked him back and forth. The wookiee was leaving for Kashyyyk later that day with promises to visit Naboo once Ben and Rey were settled. 

***

They slowly descended upon Naboo and Ben watched as Rey’s eyes widened in awe at the crystal clear lakes and waterfalls. They landed the freighter in a valley of vivid green grass. They walked down the ramp and stepped onto the planet. Rey twirled around with a smile on her face, then she launched herself at Ben. He caught her and kissed her soundly. 

He couldn’t wait to start their lives. It had only just begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a difficult journey and I hope you all enjoy what I've written. I apologize for the long wait between updates. it's just been so incredibly hard to face after the passing of Nori.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me through this difficult year. I just wanted to give Ben and Rey the happy ending they deserved. 
> 
> CW for reylo children. No pregnancy mentioned or displayed.

* * *

Naboo was everything Rey had ever dreamed it would be. They moved to Varykino in Lake Country. The home belonged to the Naberrie family which was passed down to the only living heir which happened to be Ben. It was quiet without the hustle and bustle of the city of Theed. After the war and the constant travel— Ben and Rey were more than ready to settle down. 

Rey was drinking caf on the balcony overlooking the lakes. She smiled down at the sparkling ring on her finger. They had a private ceremony not long after they arrived on Naboo. Growing up on Jakku, Rey never had any expectations for a large wedding. All she wanted was to exchange vows with Ben and start their life together as husband and wife. Rose and Kaydel were the only ones in attendance other than the officiant. 

Ben’s vows were incredibly romantic. She wouldn’t have expected anything else from her husband. He had a calligraphy set growing up so he hand wrote his vows on a piece of parchment and cried while he recited what he wrote. Rey remembered it like it was yesterday…

***

_ Rey wore a simple white dress for their wedding, nothing lavious or over the top. Ben wore dark trousers and a gray tunic. The ceremony was held in the gardens. Rey adored being surrounded by flowers and water fountains.  _

_ The officiant wrapped a red rope around their wrists signifying their souls being intertwined in matrimony.  _

_ Ben’s free hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he’d written his vows on. Tears were already filling his eyes as he read from the parchment.  _

_ “Rey, my light. The strength of my love for you is limitless. It reaches further than the stars and I will carry it with me in this life, and to the next. I promise to make you happy every day of your life. I promise to love you and take care of you and our children. You own my heart— you hold it in your beautiful hands. I promise that from now on, you will never be alone.”  _

_ She had tears streaming down her face as she whispered back, “neither will you.” Then she recited her own vows.  _

_ “Ben, you have always believed in me and pushed me to be my very best. When I was on death’s doorstep, you surrounded me with your love and brought me back to life. I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”  _

_ They exchanged rings and sealed the promises with a kiss. Kaydel and Rose cheered and tossed flower petals over their heads.The officiant untied their wrists and handed Ben the red corded rope, he placed it in his pocket and then scooped Rey up in his arms, carrying her through the gardens and back to their home.  _

***

Rey smiled at the memory, sipping her caf as she burrowed in Ben’s sweater. She felt his Force signature spike and she sent a message through their bond.  _ I’m on the balcony.  _

Moments later, Ben opened the door and sleepily made his way over to her. 

“Come back to bed,” Ben said as he gave Rey a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I will once I finish my caf,” Rey replied. 

Ben used the Force to levitate the mug and carried it with him as he made his way inside. Rey giggled and followed behind. He placed the mug on Rey’s bedside table and then used the Force to lift her up and toss her onto the bed. 

“Ben!” Rey shrieked. 

He was already lowering himself on top of her, kissing her passionately. Rey could feel how hard he was beneath the thin barrier of his sleep pants. She rubbed her cunt against his bulge and let out a heady sigh. 

Ben snaked his hand under the sweater she wore and growled as he felt she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He teased a finger through her slick folds and then brought the digit to his lips to lick clean. 

“Kriff, Ben.” 

“Shh, I got you sweetheart.” 

He pushed the sweater up over her breasts and settled down so he could lavish attention to them. He cupped the underside of both soft mounds and closed his lips around a pert nipple. Rey gasped as he licked and sucked at her breast before moving on to its twin. 

She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter as he continued to kiss her tits. Rey’s neglected cunt clenched as she moaned. Gently, she pulled him away, watching as her nipple slowly slipped out of his mouth, he licked his lips and gazed at her with heat in his eyes. 

“Please, put those lips to good use,” Rey replied, guiding him towards her pussy. 

Ben spread her legs and buried himself between her thighs, licking up her slit and swirling his tongue around her swollen clit. He growled before sucking her clit between his lips. It didn’t take long for Rey to come with his tongue against her clit. But she still needed more. 

Ben pushed his sleep pants down and grabbed his erection. He stroked it a few times and then pressed the head against her center. Slowly, he slipped inside to the hilt and Rey felt her walls clench around him. Their love making was hurried— morning sex always had to be that way. 

Ben grabbed her hips and thrust into her, hitting that spot inside that always made her come. Rey rocked her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Ben reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her wrist as he continued to move in and out of her. 

He released her hand and she sank it into his dark, silky locks. Ben reached forward and squeezed the soft flesh of her breast as he came, filling her with his spend. He collapsed on top of her and rested his cheek between her tits as they both came down from their early morning romp. 

After a few moments, Ben pulled his sleep pants back up and righted Rey’s sweater. Rey reached over for her caf, feeling the cool air on her bare ass. Ben smoothed his hand over her bottom and growled. 

“Want to go again?” he questioned. 

“And risk the kids walking in on us?” Rey replied, taking a sip of her caf. “Ugh, it’s cold.” 

“Sorry,” Ben replied with a devious smirk. 

“Moofmilker.” 

Their playful spat was interrupted by a knock on their door and a tiny voice calling out to them. 

“Mama, Daddy.” 

Ben lifted his hand and used the Force to open the door. Their daughter was standing on the other side with her dark hair tied in three messy buns from having slept on it.    
  
“What’s wrong sweetheart,” Ben asked as he addressed Kira. 

“I’m hungry,” the five year old replied. 

“Just like her mama,” Ben teased. He pushed himself out of bed and picked up their daughter. “I’ll make you some breakfast, what are you in the mood for babygirl?” 

Rey blushed as she watched Ben with Kira. He was an incredible father and Kira had him wrapped around her tiny finger. Once they left the bedroom, Rey grabbed some leggings from her dresser and pulled them on before joining them downstairs. 

Their son was already up, reading on his datapad about the history of the Jedi Order. Tai was advanced for an eight year old— always eager to learn about science and history. He had dark wavy locks like his father but Rey’s hazel eyes. 

“Good morning, sweetie,” Rey said as she planted a kiss to Tai’s dark mop of hair. 

“Morning, mama. Daddy said he’s making flatcakes.” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Rey replied, taking a seat at their dining table. Kira was seated across from Tai, drawing a picture on her datapad. 

Rey let out a content sigh, watching her children enjoy a carefree life without hardship or loneliness. She peered over to Ben in the kitchen, mixing up the flatcakes. He caught her staring and brushed his hangs out of his eyes, giving her a wink. Rey scoffed but had to admit, she enjoyed the view quite a lot. 

Once Ben finished making their breakfast, he served the flatcakes with bowls of fresh fruit and syrup to drizzle over them. Rey served Tai and Kira while Ben made her plate. He always took pleasure in serving up her food. 

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Soon they would take the kids out to the meadow and teach them lessons in wielding the Force. Tai was already showing strength in his lightsaber forms while Kira excelled in telekinesis. 

Ben and Rey had chosen to teach their children to use both the light and the dark side of the Force. It was the only way to achieve true balance. Perhaps one day, they could teach other Force users but for now Ben and Rey were content to enjoy a quiet life with just their family. 

Ben leaned across the table to kiss Rey on the lips. 

“Gross,” Tai groaned. 

“It’s romantic,” Kira replied.

Rey smiled and reached for Ben’s hand, holding it tightly in her own. They were going to be just fine. After so much pain and tragedy they finally were living a life of peace and purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In loving memory of Nori and Hal* 
> 
> Thank you Shawlee for being my rock and stepping in to beta this. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori.


End file.
